The Morning After
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION de Saiya-jin girl. Hermione a une petite fille de 2 ans. Remus s'est encore fait renvoyé. Elle cherche un employé...Il cherche un employeur...
1. Default Chapter

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle traduction! Cette fic est du même auteur que Shoot the Moon. Et c'est encore une Remus/ Hermione =) mes chouchous...'soupir'. Enjoy! **

**Titre: The Morning After. **

**Auteur: Saiya-jin Girl. **

**Traductrice: Moi =): Mademoiselle Black. **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pô Mumus :'(, l'histoire est à Saiya-jin Girl, et tout le reste à JK Rowling... **

**Résumé: Elle cherche un employé, il cherche un employeur...**

**Je remercie vivement l'auteur pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic! THANKS!! **

**The Morning After. **

**Chapitre 1. **

Les lumières dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'elle plaçait une main sur son front. Une curieuse sensation l'envahit, une qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, une qui l'effrayait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle continua de danser sur la musique, sans se préoccuper comment elle dansait, ou avec qui elle dansait. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas quand il la prit par la taille et l'attira hors du club et dans un motel à proximité. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas quand ils s'embrassèrent dans l'ascenseur. Et elle ne s'en préoccupa certainement pas quand ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Mais elle s'en préoccupa quand elle se leva le matin d'après...

Remus Lupin se réveilla au son d'un chant, un chant terrible. Il grogna et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Combien de temps il pourrait supporter cette torture, il ne le savait pas. Il avait été renvoyé, encore, et donc il était encore là, vivant dans un vieil appartement miteux.

Balançant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit, il soupira et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Des cheveux châtains parsemés de gris.

Tant qu'il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient toujours été pareils, toujours parsemés de gris comme pour rappeler sa nature, comme pour rappeler ses problèmes.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Après s'être lavé le visage et brossé les dents, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Quand il regarda la petite fenêtre il vit une Gazette du Sorcier perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il alla à la fenêtre et attrapa le journal. Même avec ses problèmes d'argent, il avait toujours eu un abonnement au journal, vous ne savez jamais quand ça pourrait être utile, surtout maintenant qu'il recherchait un travail.

Il feuilleta le journal, ne voyant rien d'intéressant, juste les habituelles absurdités de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il alla immédiatement à la page qui contenait des opportunités de travail et des choses à vendre. Son regard fut attiré par un petit article au bas de la page, écrit à la main, d'une écriture arrondie qui lui semblait familière.

--Recherche Babysitter et aide personnelle –

--Recherche homme ou femme travailleur qui pourrait s'occuper d'un jeune enfant—

--Recherche aussi une personne pour aider dans un bureau et pour le ménage—

--Le salaire sera discuté à l'entretien—

Il lit l'adresse de contact et se sourit à lui-même. Ce n'était nulle autre qu'une jeune femme à qui il avait lui-même donné des cours quand il était à Poudlard. Il détacha l'annonce du journal et la mit dans sa poche. Il prit son manteau et sa baguette et transplana au Chemin de Traverse.

Des pleurs résonnaient à travers toute la maison et la jeune femme soupira.

-"Lizzy, ne pleure pas chérie, maman arrive!" dit-elle. Elle se leva de son bureau et alla dans l'autre pièce où un petit enfant était assit par terre et pleurait. Ses grands yeux brillaient et ses petites joues étaient sillonnées de larmes. "Chhh... ne pleure pas" dit-elle en prenant l'enfant.

Elle la berça gentiment dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'estompent. Alors qu'elle marchait à travers la chambre en berçant le bébé dans ses bras, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son visage avait l'air fatigué.

Pas de doute à ce sujet, Hermione Granger était épuisée. Elle avait vingt-deux ans, travaillait, était orpheline et avait un enfant. Elle soupira tristement et se souvint de ce jour...quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là-bas, mais elle avait trouvé ses vêtements par terre, puis l'horreur de la situation l'avait frappé. Elle ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça maintenant.

Sa fille, Elizabeth, s'était finalement endormie, elle la posa dans le lit et la regarda. Elle avait presque deux ans, et c'était une enfant adorable, mais elle nécessitait beaucoup de travail. Et puis son travail en exigeait aussi. Elle travaillait pour le ministère et ce fut dur de revenir de son travail à la maison, et puis elle réussit à traficoter quelques trucs, et elle était capable à présent de travailler chez elle en utilisant la version sorcière d'un ordinateur. Elle avait un grand bureau, rempli de livres, de journaux, et toutes sortes de choses. Ça lui manquait de travailler dans un véritable bureau, mais parfois, elle était bien heureuse d'être seule, au calme. Elle avait mis une annonce dans le journal il y a un petit bout de temps, mais elle n'avait encore reçu aucune réponse.

Elle soupira et revint dans son bureau, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. En se demandant qui cela pouvait être, elle alla à la porte et regarda par le judas. Elle ne vit personne. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et regarda aux alentours.

-"Ohoh?" cria-t-elle. Un visage familier la regardait.

-"Bonjour Hermione" dit une voix. Elle sursauta.

-"Professeur Lupin!" s'exclama-t-elle. Il sourit.

-"Le seul et l'unique"

-"Mais...comment m'avez-vous trouvé?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

-"Je suis là pour le job"

Et voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Moi je trouve que l'auteur a eu une excellente idée! C'est original...

**Alors voilà, j'attends vos reviews pour voir si ça vous plait...**

**Bizzzzzz**

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	2. Suisje engagé?

**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! **

**Oui, je sais, ce fut long, très long, vous n'en pouvez plus, vous avez envie de trucider cette traductrice qui met trois plombes à poster les chapitres... Mais je n'y suis pour rien... bon, en fait, si, un peu. Mais j'ai repris les cours et j'ai des choses à faire... les profs sont sadiques, ils n'attendent pas avant de nous donner des devoirs. Résultat, j'ai une dissert de philo à faire, deux bouquins à lire en français, un DS d'italien, sans compter l'histoire et tout et tout... bref, chuis débordée moi. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS une de mes traductions ou de mes fics à moi ! JAMAIS ! ! J'y tiens trop ). **

**Bon, trêve de bla-bla, voici les réponses aux reviews ! MERCI ! ! ! ! **

**Lisandra ; Bonne idée, hein ? Héhé ) Je continue ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Moony.62 : Tu comprends bien ). Hermione a une fille, mais qui est le père ? Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai bien pensé à Remus aussi... qui sait ? (l'auteur certainement )). La suite est là ! Enjoy ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Harana : N'est-il pas ? ). J'ai vraiment trouvé ce scénario original et intéressant, j'espère que la suite le sera aussi... Merci et à bientôt ! ! Bizzzzz !**

**Little Psyche : Aaaaaaah... fan du couple Hermione/ Remus ? Bienvenue au club ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Remus, c'est un de mes persos préférés... Et si ce couple te plait, tu devrais aller faire un tour sur Shoot the Moon, une autre fic que je traduis, du même auteur que celle-ci. Elle est géniale ! Enjoy ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Kloona : Encore toi ? Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es partout ! mdr. Eh oui, encore une Remus/ Hermione, j'aime tellement ce couple ! Ils sont trop chous ! C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre que ton ancien prof débarque chez toi... yeurk... mais bon, là, c'est Mumus ). Au fait, merci pour la review de Et si l'histoire changeait ! je suis bien contente que ce one-shot t'ai plu... je pense à faire une mini-suite, peut-être... Allez, à pluche ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Mais de rien ! tu sais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de traduire des Herm/Rem ! Et l'auteur poste assez régulièrement, elle en est à six chapitres pour l'instant... on verra bien... Et pour « Chocolate » je n'ai jamais reçu de réponses, et apparemment, la fic est arrêtée, donc ça n'a pas grand intérêt de la traduire s'il n'y a pas de fin... dommage. Et je vais faire le plus vite possible pour poster de nouveaux chapitres sur mes autres fics, promis ! Bizzzzz !**

**Lady Lyanna : Héhé ) Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour choisir mes traduc ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Pitite maraudeuse : N'est-ce pas qu'elle est bien ? J'adore cette fic ! Enjoy ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Clara 13 : Eh bien tu pourras te faire une idée avec cette suite ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Douce Ginny : La voilà la suite ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Et si le couple Hermione/ Remus te plait, va lire Shoot the Moon, je traduis cette fic, elle est du même auteur que celle-ci ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Lupinifiliae : je suis certaine que la suite te plaira, je ne m'en fais pas de ce côté là ! ). De toutes façons, y'a Mumus ). Marchi et à bientôt ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Titre: The Morning After. **

**Auteur: Saiya-jin Girl. **

**Traductrice: Moi ): Mademoiselle Black. **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pô Mumus :'(, l'histoire est à Saiya-jin Girl, et tout le reste à JK Rowling... **

**Résumé: Elle cherche un employé, il cherche un employeur...**

Chapitre Deux: Suis-je engagé?

Hermione regarda son ancien professeur de la petite table de la salle à manger. Ses vêtements étaient toujours miteux, si ce n'est plus miteux qu'avant, et ses cheveux avaient toujours la même couleur, châtains avec des mèches grises.

-"Donc ce que vous dites c'est... que vous êtes venu pour le travail?" demanda-t-elle prudemment. Il acquiesça (grrrrrrrr) doucement et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

-"Oui, Hermione, c'est ça. J'ai récemment été renvoyé de mon ancien travail, quand ils sont découvert que j'étais un loup-garou, ils m'ont viré immédiatement" dit-il solennellement. Elle remua son café et l'étudia. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il travaille pour elle?

-"Oh, même avec la potion Tue-loup, les gens restent si bornés" dit-elle. Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Eh bien, Professeur..." Il leva la main pour protester.

-"S'il-te plait, appelle-moi Remus" Elle sourit avec difficulté.

-"Euh...Remus... eh bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas, ça semble un peu... bizarre vous ne pensez pas?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-"Bizarre? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans cette situation Hermione? Ne suis-je pas un homme ayant besoin d'un job, et toi, n'es-tu pas une femme ayant besoin d'un employé?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-"Oui, de ce point de vue, Prof--- Je veux dire, Remus, mais, du point de vue que vous êtes mon ancien professeur est ce qui est bizarre" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

-"Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire" dit-il. Quelques pensées courèrent dans la tête d'Hermione alors qu'elle le regardait. Oh seigneur, cet homme désepère d'avoir un travail, et moi je suis là, avec un job parfait à lui offrir, et c'est comme si... je ne voulais pas l'engager! C'est affreux!

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle avait de sérieux doutes pour l'avoir en tant qu'employé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'est-ce qui la mettait en état de détresse ainsi ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était un loup-garou, ou simplement parce qu'il était son ancien professeur ? Il soupira.

-« Bien, Hermione, je pense que venir ici était une idée vraiment ridicule. Comment ai-je pu penser que je pouvais m'occuper de ton jeune enfant ? » demanda-t-il. Est-ce que c'était de l'amertume dans ses paroles ? pensa-t-elle. Elle ressentit soudainement une vague de chagrin et de regret la frapper de plein fouet et elle sourit.

-« Oh, Remus, s'il vous plait, j'évaluais juste la situation dans ma tête avant de prendre une décision » murmura-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

-« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

-« Je ne sais pas, professeur » dit-elle. Il sourit.

-« Et tu recommences »

-« C'est juste que, je ne serais pas capable d'arrêter de vous appeler professeur » dit-elle sombrement. Il éclata soudainement de rire et elle le regarda avec une expression confuse sur le visage. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Eh bien, tu agis comme si c'était la fin du monde ! » dit-il avec un sourire. Elle avait une expression perplexe.

-« De...de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu penses que le fait que tu m'appelles « professeur » une fois de temps en temps va rendre les choses difficiles ? » Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione.

-« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

-« Non, pas vraiment, ça n'a pas importance pour moi » mentit-il. La vérité était—que ça l'embêtait. Quand elle l'appelait professeur, des souvenirs de Poudlard lui revenaient en mémoire, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius. Tant de choses avaient un lien avec cet endroit. Il haussa les épaules doucement et soupira. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'un boulot, Hermione » dit-il. Elle soupira et le regarda.

-« Eh bien, je suppose que je...je ne sais pas, Remus » dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Elle se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle à manger. Sa jupe rose bruissait tandis qu'elle marchait et Lupin entrevu des jambes couleur crème sous la longue jupe. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? se demanda-t-il. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur son visage et pour lui elle semblait simple, angélique.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

-« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Remus, quelle expérience avez-vous avec les jeunes enfants ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

-« J'ai joué avec Harry quand il est né » dit-il. Elle sourit.

-« Oui, bien sûr » dit-elle. Il soupira.

-« Je suis sûr que je peux apprendre » dit-il. Elle sourit.

-« Eh bien, voyons ça... suivez-moi » dit-elle. Il se leva et la suivit hors de la pièce et dans la salle de séjour. Il u avait un bel escalier et ils commencèrent à le monter. Il y avait plusieurs pièces à l'étage, et elle le guida dans une à leur droite. La porte était ouverte et il sentit l'odeur du talc. Il fronça le nez. La chambre était de taille moyenne et dans un coin, il y avait un lit, avec des couches roses de bébé. Sur le lit était une petit fille, d'à peu près deux ans, endormie avec son pouce dans la bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Voici ma fille, Remus, c'est Elizabeth » dit-elle doucement. Lupin sourit et s'avança vers le lit et observa l'enfant.

-« Elle est vraiment adorable, Hermione » dit-il. Hermione sourit.

-« Merci » Il y eu un silence dans la pièce.

-« Donc, dans l'ensemble, ce que tu veux que je fasse, c'est... »

-« S'occuper de Lizzy, pendant que je suis au travail » dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

-« Je ne pense pas que ça devrait être difficile » dit-il nonchalamment. Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-« Oh, vous pensez ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

-« Je me suis occupé de classes avant, pourquoi je ne serai pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

-« Eh bien, c'est réglé, Mr Remus Lupin, vous êtes engagé » dit-elle. Il sourit.

-« Alors, quand est-ce que je commence ? »

-« Tout de suite »

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir... 

**REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	3. Estce que ton oncle est sexy?

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Je sais que ça a été un peu long, mais bon, les cours ont repris, et j'ai quand même pas mal de boulot...donc, je suis désolée du retard, j'essayerai de mettre le suivant plus vite! **

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews!!! **

**_Pitite Maraudeuse: Chuis bien contente que cette histoire te plaise!! Elizabeth va-t-elle être dure à garder? Alors là...Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Little Psyche: C'est vrai? Tu as mes fics dans tes favoris? Chuis contente moa!! ;-) Voui, les cours c'est pô drôle mais bon...je tiens le coup, lol. Et pis merci beaucoup et à bientôt!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Moony.62: Hé non, je pige pas non plus, bon, on verra ;) Allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange: Hahaaaaa! Non, tu n'es pas ma première revieweuse pour ce chapitre, désolée ;) Mais tu es la quatrième, c'est bien déjà, non? Lol. C'est vrai, moi aussi je le vois très bien s'occuper d'un enfant le ptit Mumus...il doit être trop chou! Ahaaaa! Qui est le père de Lizzie? Suspens...Bon, marchi pour la review, il faut que j'aille t'en laisser une sur This Time around...héhé...MUMUS POWAAAAAA!! A pluche sur msn (© Miss Lup' lol) Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Tanma: Voui, encore un Herm/Rem, je peux pas me passer de ce couple, que veux-tu? Ils sont tellement...°soupir° enfin bref...Et ne t'en fais pas, mes autres fics avancent aussi ;) Et au passage, NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE MOT EN MA PRESENCE!!! Hum...me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Mdr. Allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Selerya: Héhé ;) moi aussi j'adore ce couple, ils sont tellement chous tous les deux...Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Aurelia: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise! A bientôt! Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_LouiseHime: Moi aussi je suis une fan des Hermione/ Remus et il n'y en a pas assez en français, c'est bien vrai, mais bon, je fais tout pour relever le niveau ;) Et merci beaucoup et à plus! Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Lisandra: Marchi Beaucoup!! A pluche!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Harana: C'est vrai qu'elle a mis son temps la Hermione! Non mais sans blague, Mumus se pointe chez toi, et il cherche du boulot, tu fais quoi toi? Hmmm? Raaa la la!! En tous cas, moi, je lui trouve tout de suite quelque chose à faire chez moi ;) Héhé :) Et pis merci beaucoup! Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Kloona: Bizarre...ton pseudo me dit quelque chose...Hmmm...°réflexion intense° On s'est pas déjà vu? Aaaaaaaah ça y est ça me reviens!! Fefesses à Johnny ;) Alors tu es ma plus grande fan? Accordé! Lol! Tu es ma plus grande fan officielle ;) Hey! Moi aussi je le veux pour mari Mumus!! T'es pas avec Sirius toi? Noooon mais!! Essaye pas de me piquer Lup, je t'ai vu!! Et pis quoi encore? Bon, allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Demoiselle Altanien: Merchi! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Minerve: Etrange d'avoir son ancien prof pour baby sitter? Penses-tu? Mdr. En fait pour Harry et Dumbie, je sais pas...désolée...Oo. Et pis ne dit plus JAMAIS ce mot, siteuplé...mdr. Ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_U.$.Hermy: Bah alors, tu savais pas que je traduisais cette fic? Tssssss...faut te tenir au courant ma ptite! Tu penses que Remus est le père? Eh bien pourquoi pas...j'en sais rien...Et oui, incroyable, pas de acqu...grrrrrrr rien que le début du mot ça m'énerve...Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapitre Trois: Est-ce que ton Oncle est sexy?**

Remus apporta deux tasses de café et en posa une à côté d'une énorme pile de livres qui étaient jonchés sur le bureau d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux, l'air perplexe. Des mèches de cheveux venaient devant ses yeux et ses lunettes étaient perchées sur son nez.

-"Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer" dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il lui sourit et désigna la tasse.

-"Café" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Merci, je l'ai bien mérité" Elle prit la tasse et laissa la chaleur de la tasse passer à travers la tasse jusqu'à ses doigts. "Comment va Lizzy?"

-"Oh, elle va bien, elle dort. Mais, c'est une lourde tâche" avoua-t-il calmement. Hermione sourit.

-"Vous voulez démissionner maintenant?" demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle. Il sourit.

-"Pas tout de suite" dit-il avec un sourire. Elle se retourna vers son ordinateur et soupira.

-"Je pense à reprendre mon travail au bureau" dit-elle, songeuse. Il acquiesça (NdT: J'ai rien dit, me regardez pas comme ça...: ) ).

-"Eh bien, je suis sûr que je peux m'occuper d'Elizabeth"

-"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, semblant ailleurs.

-"Oui, je suis sûr de ça, et je n'aurai pas de problèmes pour lui donner son bain, il y a un sort simple que je peux utiliser pour ça, puis pour la nourrir, tout ce que j'ai fait aujoud'hui"

Elle sourit. "Aujourd'hui je me suis sentie comme...libre de faire mon travail...je me suis sentit aussi un peu...triste...comme si je l'abandonnais un peu" dit-elle.

-"Oh Hermione, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça" dit-il. Elle soupira.

-"Je ne sais pas" Lupin sirota son café calmement et leva les yeux.

-"Peut-être que tu peux transplaner de temps en temps, pour déjeuner, pour voir Elizabeth, et comme ça tu te sentiras mieux"

Elle sourit.

-"Vous avez les meilleurs notions"

-"Vraiment?"

-"Oui bien sûr, et j'irai demain matin pour voir le directeur et lui dire que je suis capable de travailler au bureau de nouveau"

-"Il sera heureux"

-"Ce sera bien de travailler avec Ginny encore, en personne" dit-elle. Lupin sourit.

-"Ah, la petite Ginny, depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas vue?" dit-il. Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail.

-"Lizzy vous aime beaucoup" dit-elle doucement. Il sourit.

-"Je sais, et je suis heureux, rien de pire qu'un enfant de deux ans qui vous déteste..." Elle rit.

-"C'est vrai, et Lizzy est une petite fille très...FEISTY..."

-"Oui, je vois qu'elle tiens ça de sa mère" dit-il doucement. Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Jusque là la réalité de la situation ne l'avait pas frappé. Il était là, avec Hermione Granger, une des plus brillantes sorcières de son âge, et elle avait vingt-deux ans et un enfant.

-"Hermione, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin de parler..."

-"S'il vous plait, excusez-moi un moment, Remus" dit-elle. Elle se leva rapidement, sa jupe virevoltant autour d'elle et elle quitta la pièce. Remus soupira.

Hermione sortit en trombe du bureau, sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Elizabeth et elle descendit les escaliers. Elle se sentit soudainement comprimée dans la petite pièce et elle avait besoin de sortir. Elle passa dans le salon et alla dans la cuisine. Son téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner.

Elle décrocha son Mag-Mobile et répondit d'un ton morne.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry?" dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-"Oh, Mione, s'il te plait, ne me prend la tête aujourd'hui" supplia-t-il. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-"Désolé Harry, j'étais un peu énervée" dit-elle.

-"Quoi de neuf?"

-"Oh tais-toi!"

-"Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va te voir?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

-"Oh, je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais reprendre le travail au bureau"

-"Excellent! Mais, et Beth?"

-"Oh, elle sera très bien avec le nouveau baby-sitter" dit-elle.

-"Tu as engagé un baby-sitter?"

-"Oui"

-"Quelqu'un de sexy?"

-"A moins que tu considères ton Oncle Lupin sexy..." répliqua-t-elle. Harry toussa.

-"Pardon? J'ai bien entendu?"

-"Oui"

-"Wow...c'est...intéressant" Elle rit.

-"Ecoute, j'ai du boulot, rappelle moi demain, peut-être qu'on pourra arranger quelque chose"

-"Très bien, je te parlerai plus tard, embrasse Beth pour moi, et donne le bonjour à Oncle Remus de ma part" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Je ferai passer le message"

-"Bonne nuit, Mione"

-"Bonne nuit Harry"

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avec un click.

Elle se retourna et vit Remus dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-"Hermione" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Vous avez le bonjour de Harry" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"Excellent, eh bien, je pense que je vais rentrer dormir" dit-il.

-"Oh, oui, eh bien alors, bonne nuit Remus"

-"Bonne nuit Hermione"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors, ça vous a plu? **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **


	4. Viens plus près de moi

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **_

_**Voilà la suite tant attendue!! Ahaaaaa!! Que va-t-il se passer entre Remus et Hermione? Suspens...**_

_**Bon, sans plus attendre, les réponses aux reviews!! Merci à tous!!!**_

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : Héhé...une question existentielle métaphysique ! Raaaaaaaa la la mais la question ne se pose même pas ! Bien sûr qu'il est sexy Remus !! Tsssss...C'est le meilleur !!! Hihihi ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Minerve : mdr ! ce serait peut-être embêtant s'il avait tout entendu, non ? ;) A plus ! Bizzzzzzz !_**

**_U.$. Hermy : Rooooo l'est pas si inutile que ça ce chapitre quand même ! Dis donc Miss Hermy, z'êtes bien exigeante je trouve...Noooooon mais ! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te conviendra mieux ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Tanma : Héhé...Tonton Lupin? Sexy? Nooooooooon ? penses-tu ? mdr. A plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzz :_**

**_Sln : Merchi ! Eh bien, tu ne crois pas sincèrement que je vais te dire qui est le père, hein ? Non mais ! Bon, en plus, je le sais pas non plus alors... ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Virg05 : Eh bien merci ! Apparemment toutes mes fics te plaisent ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Kloona : Bien, bien, bien, tu es ma plus grande fan, c'est officiel. Tu veux une super cérémonie avec un magnifique jeune homme pour te remettre la médaille ? Ou peut-être plein de magnifiques jeunes hommes ? Je ne citerai personne ;) Bon, faut pas pousser non plus...Oo. Fefesses à Johnny ? tu as parlé de fefesses à Johnny ? Hmmm...intéressant ;)Remarque, tites fefesses à Remus ;) héhé. Et je suis désolée pour le « feisty »...mais en fait j'avais oublié...en fait je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, et je devais chercher...mais j'ai posté le chapitre trop vite, et du coup, j'ai oublié...et je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire Oo. Bon, n'empêche que t'as raison, l'est nulle la Hermione, il faut lui retirer Remus...elle sait pas en prendre soin !! Raaaa la la...Beth ? Bah en fait c'est Elizabeth, alors ça peut faire Lizzie et Beth...chais pas...Bon, allez, à plus ma fan number one !! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Harana : Eh bien, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je suis d'accord avec toi...Uncle Lupin is sexy ! yeah ! ;) Et pour le père de Beth, je pourrai pas t'éclairer, je sais pas qui c'est...Oo. Merci et à plus !!Bizzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Pitite Maraudeuse : Voui, voui...ze suis d'accord...sexy, c'est le mot ;)Et je suis désolée pour feisty, j'avais oublié de traduire ce mot, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire...sorry...J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Sandra-chan : Merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzz !_**

**_Diabella : L'est bonne l'idée, hein ? mdr. Voui, bizarre d'avoir son ancien prof qui bosse pour toi mais en même temps, c'est Mumus alors... ;) Bizzzzz !_**

**Chapitre Quatre: Viens plus près de moi...**

Hermione cligna des yeux et elle regarda autour d'elle la petite pièce. En se levant doucement de son lit, elle sortit de la pièce et entra dans la suivante pour aller voir Elizabeth. Elle était en train de dormir paisiblement, son pouce dans la bouche. Hermione s'avança et s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth. Elle repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvraient les yeux du bébé et soupira. Pourquoi elle se sentait si...triste? Etait-elle effrayée de laisser Elizabeth toute seule? Elle jura mentalement, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Etait-ce Remus qui lui rappelait tous ces souvenirs? Ces sentiments? Ces regrets? Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Quand elle finit, elle commença à descendre les escaliers et puis s'arrêta.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une photo sur le mur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes –sa mère et son père. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et courra à la cuisine et frappa des poings sur le comptoir.

-"Qu'il soit maudit!" dit-elle doucement. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage librement. Elle haïssait Voldemort. Elle le haïssait pour avoir tué ses parents, et elle était si heureuse quand il mourut. Elle essuya ses yeux. Soudainement la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Qui était-ce à cette heure-ci? Se demanda-t-elle. Resserrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, elle sortit de la cuisine, passa dans le salon, et arriva à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut saluée par Remus.

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Il est si tôt" murmura Hermione en servant une tasse de café à Remus. Il haussa les épaules.

-"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête et lui tendit la tasse.

-"Non, j'étais déjà réveillée" Il (NdT: Noooooooooon je veux pas le dire) hocha la tête (niéhéhé).

-"Merci pour le café"

-"Oh, oh ne m'en parlez pas" dit-elle en souriant, toute blême. (NdT: là, j'avoue que j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi elle dit ça, mais bon Oo)

-"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda.

-"Pourquoi vous demandez ça? Je vais bien..." dit-elle doucement. Il secoua la tête.

-"Non, tu ne vas pas bien" Elle soupira.

-"Remus, c'est bon, s'il vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas" dit-elle. Elle se leva et alla vers le frigidaire et ouvrit la porte, cherchant quelque chose. Il se leva et resta derrière elle et elle se retourna, la porte claquant derrière elle. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux une fois de plus.

-"C'est normal de pleurer, Hermione" murmura-t-il doucement. Sa voix envoyait de délicieux frissons à Hermione. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et cligna des yeux.

-"Je le hais Remus, il m'a volé ma famille" dit-elle doucement.

-"Par "le", tu entends Voldemort?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça (NdT: Oui, je sais...je l'ai dit...mais je ne hurlerai pas, promis, mdr) et il soupira. "Je comprend ta douleur Hermione, mais tu es sur la bonne voie pour avoir une nouvelle famille" la calma-t-il. Elle secoua la tête et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

-"Non, ça me tue tous les jours, à chaque fois que je regarde le visage innocent de Lizzy je me déteste de plus en plus de l'élever dans ce monde avec une famille incomplète" dit-elle avec colère. "Je veux qu'elle aie une mère qui soit là pour elle tout le temps, et un père qui l'aime et qui la gâte, mais pour elle, vivre sa vie sans père et avec une mère aussi jeune que moi...ce n'était pas mon rêve..." gémit-elle.

Sans y réfléchir, il l'attrapa par les épaules et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais elle retourna le baiser et ferma les yeux. Elle gémit doucement alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentit la force de sa poitrine pressée contre ses seins et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Quand il se dégagea il vit que ses yeux étaient toujours brillants de larmes et puis elles coulèrent.

-"Chhhh..." murmura-t-il. Il essuya les larmes de son visage et elle trembla à son contact.

-"Je suis désolé, Hermione" murmura-t-il. Elle ferma les yeux et le poussa. (NdT: cette fille est folle...nan, sans blague, Remus vous embrasse, vous le repoussez après, vous? J'vous le dis, elle est pas normale...Oo)

-"Je..." elle sortit de la cuisine, en colère. Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains, honteux. Une honte totale et absolue envahit son cœur pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra les poings et soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

OoOoOoOo

Hermione ferma la porte et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle? Se demanda-t-elle. Plus elle essayait d'enlever les pensées de son esprit, plus elles revenaient. Elle sentait les mains de Remus dans son dos et elle sentait son goût sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever de sa tête, bien qu'elle essayait très fort. Elle s'assit sur le sol et essuya les larmes de son visages. C'était une si mauvaise chose, pensait-elle, mais les émotions parcourant son corps étaient inexplicables. Son esprit était rempli d'émotions contraires.

Elle n'avait pas eu de vie sexuelle depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec Elizabeth, et elle pensait qu'elle allait rester ainsi pour le restant de sa vie. Dépourvue de passion, et dépourvue d'amour. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle devait revenir sur sa décision de retourner travailler au bureau, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse travailler chez elle.

Mais ensuite, une autre voix apparut dans sa tête. La voix d'une Hermione imprudente, qui avait été enfermée pendant plusieurs années. _Pourquoi ne pas prendre cette chance?_ Demandait-elle. _Quand était-ce la dernière fois où tu t'es amusée?_ Ça la raillait et la rongeait de l'intérieur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prit du bon temps elle avait fini avec un enfant. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus le garder. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il était là, debout devant elle.

-"Hermione, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé..." dit-il. Elle soupira.

-"Ecoutez, ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est juste que, je ne pense pas que je puisse vous garder..." dit-elle calmement. Son visage se décomposa.

-"Non, s'il te plait, j'espérai que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde, me repousser à cause de ma nature...ce n'est pas ça Hermione?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda tristement.

-"Non Remus, c'est juste que, eh bien ce qui s'est passé en bas n'était pas...acceptable" Il soupir.

-"Je sais, Hermione, et je m'excuse" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

-"S'il vous plait Remus, pouvez-vous descendre, je dois—" elle fut coupée par les cris d'Elizabeth. Elle soupira et passa devant lui et alla dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il alla à la porte et la regarda prendre le bébé et le bercer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-"J'attendrai en bas, Hermione" dit-il doucement. Elle acquiesça. Il quitta la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?! **

**Oui, je sais, vous pensez toutes que Hermione est folle de vouloir se débarrasser de Remus...moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, si elle en veut plus...je suis preneuse!! **

**Allez, laissez une chtite review siouplé!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **


	5. Souvenirs

**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! **

**Alors, comment allez-vous ? Eh bien écoutez, je reviens de vacances alors ça va...mais je reprend les cours jeudi alors ça va pas...mdr. Mouais, bon...voilà la suite !! Bon, je vous l'accord, elle est plutôt courte...mais je n'y suis pour rien !! Ah, et au fait, pour le mot « feisty » que j'avais oublié de traduire dans le chapitre trois, en fait ça veut dire une battante, une fille qui se bat quoi ;) **

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens ! J'ai tout fait pour avoir Remus, mais rien !! Non mais j'vous jure ! Bon, l'histoire et Lizzy sont à Saiya-jin girl, et les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling ! **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews !!!**

**U.$. Hermy : Mouarf...Sev ne te lâche plus dis donc ! petite veinarde ! mdr ! Bon, je sais, Hermione est une grande tarée...et pis si elle le lâche, c'est moi qui le récupère !!! Noooooon mais...c'est moi qui m'appelle Lup'...héhé...Allez, à plus !! et passe le bonjour à Sevie !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Moony.62 : Merchi !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Minerve : Tu as raison, à quoi ça sert de virer Mumus, hmmm ? raaaaaaa la la...pauvre fille...inconsciente...Bon, non mais tu crois pas sérieusement que je vais te dire qui est le père, hein ? Héhé ;) A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Virg05 : Merci beaucoup !! Alors comme ça tu préfères Harry ou Ron ? Excellent ! comme ça je garde Remus...héhéhé...à plus !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Sandra-chan : Non mais c'est vrai, t'as raison ! Elle est vraiment tarée...comment ose-t-elle le repousser en sachant que des milliers de filles aimeraient être à sa place ? Hmmmm ? Non mais...aucune considération pour les autres celle-là...tssssss...Non mais attend, on parle de Remus quand même...si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord (enfin, faut voir qui c'est aussi...) mais là, c'est Mumus quoi !!! Bon, allez, je me calme ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Tanma : Héhéhé...toi aussi tu le veux ? Bienvenue au club ma ptite Tanma !! A plus !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Sln : Merchi beaucoup !! Et puis, si, je sais qui est le père !! mwaaaaahahahaha ! niak niak ! mais je le dirais pas euh !! Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Kloona : Héhé...oui, elle est folle...mais bon...au moins, si elle le jarte, on peut le récupérer ;) hihi...bon, allez, je t'en veux pas pour la review toute courte que tu m'as laissé, même si elle n'ai pas digne de ton titre de fan number one...tssssss...mais comme je suis un être calme et non rancunier, je te pardonne...ne te fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie...tu vas finir comme Dobby autrement...et puis, ce serait pas humain de te priver de fefesses à Johnny ou à Remus...Je t'interdis de te l'interdire !! Noooooon mais ! Bon, ça me fait penser que hier soir, sur une chaine du cable, il y a une soirée spéciale Johnny, avec trois films et un documentaire...et que je l'ai loupé parce que je ne capte plus cette chaine !!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrrr !!!Attend, y'avait Benny et Joon, bon je l'ai pas vu, et Gilbert Grape, avec Di Caprio tout jeune, et pis un doc sur Johnny, et pis le Chocolat !!!!!! avec sa guitaaaaaareuuuh !! c'est pô juste !!!!!!!!!! Bon, allez, j'arrête...A plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Bah oui, on est toutes d'accord là-dessus, Hermione est folle !! Tu as raison, l'asile est la seule solution, c'est un cas désespéré !! Et...je sais qui est le papa !!! Niéhéhé...Et puis, JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAA ! non mais....Allez, à pluche sur msn !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Lupinifiliae : Moi non plus j'aime pas voir un Mumus tout tristounet...j'irai bien le consoler moi...héhé...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Harana : Rooooooo la la m'en parle pas...si seulement on pouvait être à la place de cette petite veinarde complètement tarée...non mais franchement...elle n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'elle a la ptite !! Bon, en tous cas merci beaucoup !! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là !! Et j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic !! je l'adoooooooore (et ce n'est absolument pas parce qu'il y a Remus, non, non). Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!**

**Demoiselle Altanien : Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse : C'est vrai ? T'as le bras cassé ? Aïe...j'espère que tu te remettras vite, ce n'est pas du tout agréable ça...bon, et puis, maintenant, je sais qui est le père !! Ahaaaaaaaa !! et puis, pour la fic en anglais, bah...écoute...l'auteur c'est Saiya-jin girl, tu trouveras sur le site...Bon rétablissement !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Lenaleonyde1138 : Alors là je suis bien d'accord avec toi, elle est vraiment idiote la tite Mione !! comment ose-t-elle repousser Remus ? Non mais on a pas idée !! Et en fait, je déteste le mot « acquiescer » (Aïe) parce que je l'ai écrit tellement de fois dans mes traductions (surtout dans shoot the moon je crois...) que maintenant il me sort par les yeux...voilà !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Le.pacte.du.loup-garou : Merci !! contente que ça te plaise ! Voui, l'est folle Hermione...raaaaaaaa la la...Allez, à plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Chapitre Cinq : Souvenirs**

De tous les gens que Harry aurait attendu qu'ils viennent sonner à sa porte un froid matin d'hiver et lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, il n'aurait jamais suspecté que ce soit Hermione.

Il était dix heures et demi et Harry avait juste terminé son petit déjeuner. Sa vie était paisible et facile depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il pouvait finalement respirer à nouveau, paisiblement. Quand il entra dans son salon, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et grogna, espérant que ce ne soit pas un autre gamin voulant un autographe. Il alla dans l'entrée et regarda à travers le judas et vit Hermione, habillée chaudement, mais tremblant pourtant. Elle sonna à nouveau et il ouvrit la porte.

-« Harry » dit-elle.

-« Hermione, bon sang, entre, tu es gelée. » Elle entra à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte. Il pouvait détecter une teinte d'inquiétude sur son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Il la suivit dans la cuisine et la regarda alors qu'elle préparait du thé. Il s'assit et la regarda.

-« Tu veux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas maintenant ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Elle soupira et s'assit en face de lui sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

-« J'ai de gros ennuis » dit-elle. Il acquiesça. (NdT : hum...alors là moi j'ai rien dit...mais rien du tout)

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

-« Eh bien, je...Ginny a réussi à me convaincre de...d'aller en boîte avec elle il y a un moment »

-« Ah oui, je me souviens de ce jour, tu avais l'air particulièrement énervée cette nuit-là » la taquina-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.

-"S'il te plait, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver une jolie maison" dit-elle. Il acquiesça. (NdT : et de deux...)

-« Prête à sortir de ce vieil appartement, finalement » dit-il. Elle sourit doucement.

-« Eh bien, je n'ai pas le choix »

-"C'est faux; tu as toujours le choix, Hermione. Avec tout ce foutu argent que tu as de ce foutu ministère tu aurais pu acheter dix maisons » dit-il. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Tu es bête, Harry, mais c'est sérieux, j'ai de graves ennuis, quand nous sommes allés au club cette nuit-là, j'ai un peu...but, et j'ai fait quelque chose que je regrette profondément » dit-elle en un souffle. Il leva un sourcil.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, faire l'amour passionnément avec un étranger?" plaisanta-t-il. Elle baissa le regard.

-« Eh bien, en fait je l'ai fait » dit-elle calmement. Il rit.

-« Elle est bonne, Hermione » Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Je suis sérieuse, Harry » le sourire s'effaça de son visage pour laisser place à une grimace. Il y eu un silence pendant un moment.

-« Donc...tu es... »

-« Oui, de trois mois » dit-elle.

-« Oh...oh ça explique pourquoi tu as l'air si potelée! » s'exclama-t-il. Ils rirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry soupira et continua de marcher. Il était presque à la maison d'Hermione, il sentait juste qu'il devait lui rendre visite pour quelque raison, et bien sûr, il voulait voir son oncle Remus. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un bout de temps. Avec un sourire, il accéléra ses pas.

Des fois, il ne voulait pas transplaner et alors il prenait un taxi et il marchait. Quand il vit sa maison il décida de prendre le chemin le plus court sur le côté, et ouvrit la porte de derrière. Ça prendrait cinq minutes de plus par le raccourci, vu qu'il était plein de hautes herbes et de pierres. Il aimait prendre son temps pour parcourir le raccourci. Quand il arriva à l'arrière, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Plein d'espoir, il pourrait lui faire une surprise.

Remus et Hermione s'assirent tous deux sur le divan du salon, regardant Elizabeth jouer avec un jouet que Remus lui avait apporté. Hermione sourit à Elizabeth, qui s'amusait avec le jouet. Elle regarda Remus et sourit.

-« Reemy ! » dit la petite joyeusement. Remus sourit. Hermione regarda ailleurs. Pourquoi Lizzy s'est-elle attachée si rapidement à Remus? Se demanda-t-elle. C'était une enfant très sélective, et se liait d'amitié qu'avec quelques personnes. Elle avait créé un lien avec Harry et l'appelait Larry, ne pouvant pas prononcer Harry.

-"Elle vous apprécie beaucoup" dit-elle doucement. Remus sourit.

-« Je l'apprécie aussi, et je ne veux pas partir » dit-il. Son cœur lui fit mal. Une part d'elle voulait qu'il reste et l'autre partie voulait qu'il parte pour ne jamais revenir. Elle était effrayée.

-« Remus, je ne sais pas, honnêtement, quoi faire » dit-elle. Il la regarda.

-« S'il te plait, Hermione, je ne suis d'habitude pas du genre à...supplier pour garder un travail, si c'était un autre job, je serai déjà parti, mais...il y a quelque chose ici...quelque chose qui me donne envie de rester »

Elle soupira.

-"Je voudrai que vous restiez aussi, Remus, mais..." Il se leva et alla vers l'entrée où il regarda les différentes photos qu'elle avait là. Son cœur allait vers elle, et il retourna auprès d'elle.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça seule » murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

-« Je sais... » chuchota-t-elle. Il prit sa main et la mena dans la cuisine où il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Aaaaaaaaah! Bah quand même! Elle revient à la raison la tite Mione ! Raaaaa si elle savait la chance qu'elle a ! Pfffff...c'est toujours les mêmes qui en profitent...pô juste. **

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !! **

**REVIEWS please !!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Miss Lup' (membre de la FFJ et de la FFJSRV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny et à Remus...) **

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! la guerre n'est pas terminée...**


	6. Pas le père

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire...au menu: Harry voit son Tonton Remus et sa meilleure amie s'embrasser...Que va-t-il se passer? Comment le Survivant va réagir? Toutes les réponses sont dans...The Morning After, chapitre 6! Lol!**

**Merci pour les reviews!!!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Héhéhé, toujours le mystère du père de Lizzy, hein? Moi je sais, moi je sais!! Lol!! Et puis, je sais pas combien y'aura de chaps en anglais, l'auteuze a pas fini de l'écrire encore...pour l'instant, y'en a huit. Voilà! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Voui, t'es foutue pour reprendre Remus là, la tite Hermione t'a devancé...désolée! Argh, Harry aurait mieux fait de passer par devant, comme tout le monde...pour une surprise, c'est lui qui va l'avoir la surprise! Lol! Va être surpris le Harry! Je te l'accorde, le balafré, je l'aime pas trop non plus...surtout dans le tome 5, il m'a gonflé!! Atroce!! Avec sa Cho à la noix, là! Yeurk! Je la déteste aussi celle là!! Aaaaah me parle pas de la soirée Johnny, je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir cette chaîne du satellite!! Grrrr!! Tsss...Chocolat en plus!! Avec ses cheveux longs en queue de cheval et sa guitareuh!!! (énorme soupir à fendre l'âme) pô juste...mais c'est bien si t'as le câble!! Là au moins, y'a des trucs intéressants qui passent!! Pas comme sur les autres chaînes... c'est vrai quoi, y'a que dalle! Rooo j'y pense, j'ai regardé Friends sur je sais plus quelle chaine, et y'avais Bruce Willis, raaaaaa l'est trop chou!! J'adore sa voix! Lol! Et pis j'ai toujours pas l'adsl moi! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon frère ô génie de l'informatique va, avec un peu de chance, m'arranger tout ça, et ce dès jeudi ou vendredi (si il est pas trop flemmard...c'est vrai quoi, à 30 ans il se croit tout permis...pffff) Donc, adsl veut dire...films sur Johnny!! Héhéhé...et plus de temps sur msn aussi!!! Bon, aller, la longueur de ta review est acceptable! Mdr! Bravo! J'espère que ma réponse est à la hauteur! Bizzzzzzzzz!!! **

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup!! Tout te plait dis donc! Tu veux pas aller lire Et si l'histoire changeait, mon one shot? J'ai besoin de reviews comme les tiennes :) mdr. C'est bien, tu es sages, tu me laisse Remus...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sandra-chan: Tu peux faire les deux: me féliciter (lol) pour cet excellent chapitre, et crier à mort parce que Mus a embrassé (encore) Hermione :) Et au fait, t'as reçu le chapitre de Voyage en Angleterre que je t'ai envoyé? Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Oui, le cas d'Hermione n'est pas encore perdu...lol! C'est vrai qu'on a pas vu beaucoup Mumus, c'est bête...j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Effectivement, les raccourcis de Ryry sont remarquablement efficaces, mdr. Et va avoir une belle surprise le ptit chou...Et pour le père de Lizzy, je crois que je peux répondre à ta question, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Oui, Hermione sait qui est le père de son enfant. Alors, heureuse? Lol. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Drago Malefoy: C'est vrai, tu penses que Remus ne réagirait pas comme ça? Bah, je suis d'accord quand même...c'est pas son genre à mon avis, mais c'est quand même relativement plausible :) Et puis, FFJRSV, c'est bien un groupe, fondé par Kloona et moi même, c'est la fédération des fans de James, Remus, Sirius et Viggo (Mortensen)...la FFJ, c'est pour Johnny Depp :) A plus, Dray, Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Lol! T'as raison, on réserve une place pour Pétunia à l'asile! Hermione peut encore être sauvée! Mdr! Ahaaaaaa! Mumus est-il le père? Suspens...ouais, t'as vu ça, un peu, Harry qui prend le taxi! Incroyable, hein? Et pis, lui qui voulait faire une surprise, va être gâté! Lol! A pluche sur msn!! Et, bien sûr, Johnny powaaaaaaaaa!! Héhé :) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$.Hermy: C'est vrai qu'ils tiennent absolument à la cuisine pour s'embrasser ces deux là! Peuvent pas aller autre part, non? Mais dis donc, Sevichounet commence à être lourd, là!! Il a pas le droit de te parler comme ça!! Je vais appeler sa conscience moi! Oui, oui, on a des contacts assez intimes, lol. Et pis, je suis sa créatrice, ne l'oublions pas, elle me doit tout, mdr. Alors comme ça, tu es à Poufsouffle, hein? Moi je suis persuadée que j'irai à Serpentard...pour mon sadisme fortement développé...Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Harana: Ah oui, j'ai bien peur que Larry tombe en plein dessus...pauvre petit, va être traumatisé à vie...voir tonton Mumus et Mione ensemble, ça va lui faire un choc pauvre vieux. Et qui est le père? Question métaphysique qui trouvera sa réponse dans le prochain chapitre (si si). Et je crois que je vais retenir ta proposition 'faire oui-oui avec le menton' j'aime beaucoup ;) et pour la description des fefesses à Remus, je peux t'assurer que c'est dans le bouquin, mais c'est écrit entre les lignes, c'est tout ;) Allez, bye! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: lol! Contente que tu l'aimes et que tu la comprennes! Laisse moi deviner, tu viens de lire 'pour le meilleur et pour le pire' c'est ça? Mdr! Je vois...vive Mumus!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Six: Pas le père. **

Harry tourna la poignée et trouva la porte fermée, donc il sortit sa baguette.

-"Alohomora" marmonna-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte facilement. La scène qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net. Il y avait son Oncle, Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, loup garou, en train d'échanger de la salive avec une de ses plus chères amies. Il ne put s'en empêcher, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche en quelques secondes.

-"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-il. Hermione et Lupin s'éloignèrent et Hermione laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit Harry.

-"Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle. Lupin était blême.

-"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plait?" demanda-t-il. Son calme habituelle et ses bonnes manières étaient partis et avaient été remplacé par de la fureur.

-"Harry, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..."

-"Alors c'est quoi?" demanda-t-il.

-"C'était moi, Harry, je l'ai embrassé" dit gravement Lupin. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand la porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth entra. Elle sourit à Harry et jeta son jouet. Elle courra vers lui.

-"Larry, Larry" dit-elle joyeusement. Il réussit à faire un sourire et se pencha pour la prendre.

-"Hey, Beth! Regarde comme tu as grandi!" dit-il joyeusement. Il la chatouilla et elle éclata de rire. Il passa devant Lupin et Hermione. "Je vais mettre Beth au lit et je reviens" dit-il. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard de Lupin la fit taire. Elle ferma la bouche et baissa la tête. Harry quitta la pièce avec Elizabeth.

Hermione se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Sa vie était hors de contrôle et elle voulait pleurer, mais elle se retint. Pleurer ne la mènerait nulle part, même pas avec ces deux là. Et elle avait vu la fureur sans borne dans les yeux de Harry. Elle savait ce que cette fureur pouvait faire. Avec un soupir résigné, elle alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Lupin la suivit et s'assis près d'elle. Ils entendirent Harry descendre les escaliers et ils retinrent leur souffle. Harry s'assis. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère.

-"Expliquez" dit-il. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration alors que Lupin leva sa main pour protester.

-"Harry, il n'y a pas de raison d'être en colère" dit-il gentiment. Harry roula des yeux.

-"Ouais, d'accord, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, tu as piqué le texte de Dumbledore, non?" demanda-t-il avec colère. Lupin soupira.

-"Ecoute, Hermione traverse une passe difficile en ce moment—"

-"_En ce moment? En ce moment_ elle traverse une passe difficile?? Elle traverse une passe difficile depuis qu'elle a eu Beth et ça fait deux ans maintenant. Et je ne vois pas comment l'embrasser l'aidera à traverser cette période difficile"

-"Harry, s'il te plait, Remus était juste en train d'essayer de m'aider et les choses ont dérapées, s'il te plait ne prend pas ça mal"

-"Ne prend pas ça mal? Mione il est assez vieux pour être ton père!"

Hermione détourna le regard et soupira. Son père. Quand Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, il soupira.

-"Je suis désolé Mione, je ne voulais pas dire ça" Elle hocha la tête.

-"C'est bon" Il soupira encore.

-"Ecoute, c'es juste que je ne vois vraiment pas le besoin pour vous deux d'être...actifs comme ça" dit-il. Lupin secoua la tête.

-"Harry, quoi qu'il se passe, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire" dit-il rapidement. Harry regarda Remus.

-"En fait Remus, il a son mot à dire" dit timidement Hermione. Remus la regarda. Disait-elle ce qu'il redoutait?

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Hermione?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

-"Harry est le parrain de Lizzy" dit-elle. Il souffla.

-"Oh, le parrain" dit-il "Mais pas le père" il y eut un silence dans la pièce qui était palpable. (**NdT:** en fait, ça fait mieux en anglais, parrain c'est godfather alors du coup ça donne: "Oh, GODfather, but not the father"...)

-"ça suffit!" hurla Hermione. Elle sauta et tout le sang monta à son visage. "DEHORS, vous deux!" dit-elle avec colère. Remus et Harry se regardèrent et Hermione put sentit l'électricité dans l'air. Remus alla à la porte.

-"Je suis dehors si tu as besoin de moi" dit-il. Il ferma la porte doucement.

Harry la regarda et il soupira.

-"Je m'en vais, mais, appelle-moi" dit-il calmement. Elle acquiesça et alla vers lui.

-"J'apprécie ton inquiétude Harry, mais il n'y a pas besoin de te mettre autant en colère contre ton Oncle, il essayait seulement d'aider" dit-elle. (**NdT:** Hey, moi aussi je veux bien de l'aide ;) ). Il soupira et caressa son visage.

-"Mione, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé" dit-il. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-"Dégage" dit-elle. Il sourit et transplana hors de la pièce. Hermione regarda à travers la porte et soupira. Se mordant les lèvres, elle pensa aux mots cruels qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Remus. Le père. Qui était le père de son enfant? Il y a des choses qui valent mieux d'être non-dites. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

Elle avait bu cette nuit-là. Et elle l'avait suivi où il l'emmenait. Elle avait couché avec lui et puis trois mois plus tard elle remarqua qu'elle était enceinte d'un enfant. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, quelque chose dont elle ne parlait jamais. L'identité du père d'Elizabeth était quelque chose à laquelle elle essayait de ne pas penser, mais Remus l'avait ramené à la douloureuse réalité. Un passé qu'elle ne veut pas ressusciter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! Oui, c'est assez court mais je n'y suis pour rien!! Lol! **

**Allez, laissez-moi des reviews!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Sirius, et Remus. **

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAA la guerre n'est pas finie...**


	7. Guérison

**Amis du jour, bonjour! **

**Alors, comment allez-vous? Hmm? Raaaa la la... plus qu'un chapitre avant...que je rattrape l'auteur!! Z'avez eu peur, hein? Nan, c'est pas la fin encore! Mais pour l'instant, y'a que 8 chapitres... et comme c'est la même auteur que Shoot the Moon...ça risque de prendre un bout de temps :) Et maintenant...dans ce chapitre...vous allez découvrir...qui...est...le...père...de...Lizzy!! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!!**

**U.$. Hermy: Non, non, non miss U.$....je ne détruirai certainement pas la conscience de Sevichounet...même si ce serait rendre un grand service à l'humanité...héhé ;) Et pis j'ai uploader assez vite, hein? Tu ne vas pas prononcer ze mot?! Pitié!!! Mdr! Et pis, tu as l'air persuadée que Remus est le père dis donc! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre!! Ahaaa! Et pis arrête tu vas faire fuir mes revieweurs!!!! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu es bien la seule à avoir la conscience...Bizzzzzzzz! **

**Drago Malefoy: Mon cher Drago, je suis très attristée que la suite ne t'ai guère plu...nan mais t'as ptêt raison, Remus et Hermione n'aurait pas réagi comme ça...par contre Harry c'est plausible ;) Et les chapitres en version originale sont aussi courts, je les suis bien. A plus! Bizzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Hé bé ça c'est de la review dis donc! Bah non, z'ai toujours pas l'adsl et le scanner non plus, et mon frère ô génie de l'informatique est reparti chez lui à l'autre bout de la France...bouuuuuuhouhouhou!!! Snif. Bon, n'empêche, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry y gâche tout!! Quel rabat-joie ce type! Sans blague! Il aurait pas pu les laisser tranquilles tous les deux? Hmm? L'a qu'à se trouver quelqu'un, qu'il aille voir Chang! Je l'aime pô non plus ;) Et t'as raison, niveau répliques, Mumus, il a du boulot...Hey! Je suis contente que mes deux nouvelles fics en cours te plaisent!! Je vais écrire les suites le plus vite possible et je te les envoie! Alors comme ça tu fais du matage de fefesses dans ma fic? Non mais! Tss tss tss...mais bon, tant qu'ils remarquent rien :) Et puis tu vas savoir qui est le père dans ce chapitre!! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup! Et merci aussi pour ta review pour mon one shot, ça m'a fait très très très plaisir!!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: héhéhé...tu m'étonnes que tu veuilles bien de l'aide par Mumus ;) héééééé oui, moi je sais qui est le père!! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le savoir très bientôt! Dans ce chapitre je dirais même! Et, par Merlin tu es devin! Il y a effectivement un flash back...waw, tu m'impressionnes ;) Et puis, Johnny powaaaaaa! ;) A pluche!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Par Merlin j'adore ton pseudo ;) bon, je sais que tu le sais déjà, mais voilà. Contente que ça te plaise!! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Angel of Shadow: eh bien merci! C'est un plaisir d'aller chercher des fics en anglais et de les traduire pour faire profiter tout le monde! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai d'autres traductions à mon actif ;) Bizzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Sept: Guérison**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qui était le père d'Elizabeth. Mais elle était là, assise avec Remus Lupin et elle était sur le point de lui ouvrir son cœur. Ils étaient assis par terre alors que Elizabeth dormait dans son lit. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Hermione soupira. Elle regarda Remus dans les yeux et elle se sentit réconfortée par la compassion qu'elle vit.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, honnêtement" commença-t-elle doucement. Remus hocha la tête.

-"Tu avais bu? Ou peut-être que quelqu'un...t'as dragué?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

-"En fait je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment bu tant que ça cette nuit-là, mais, quelqu'un a très bien pu mettre quelque chose dans mon verre, ou même, m'a dragué, comme vous l'avez dit" Elle soupira encore. "J'étais dans tous mes états...mes parents étaient partis...il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je vive...pas une...j'étais prise dans un tourbillon de pitié pour moi même...je détestais ça mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres. Ma vie était un véritable fouillis...quand je repense à ça, j'ai honte"

Un sourire triste passa sur son visage.

-"Je connais ce sentiment" dit-il calmement. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

-"Mais, quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai sentit comme un nouveau souffle de vie en moi, et j'ai arrêté d'être si déprimée, je sortais, j'ai dîné avec lui, dansé, et puis un jour il m'a raconté une histoire à propos de lui qui m'a fait rappelé mes propres parents, et je suis retombée en dépression. Ginny a été celle qui m'a convaincue d'aller dans ce club cette nuit-là, et dans mon état imprudent...le même à qui j'avais commencé à faire confiance...a profité de moi..." dit-elle doucement. Remus secoua la tête.

-"Est-ce que tu vas me raconter toute l'histoire?" demanda-t-il gentiment. Elle leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

-"Je crois que je vais le faire, il est temps que ça sorte" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

_**OooOoOoOoOo**_

_**Deux ans auparavant...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Le jeune homme qui entra dans le café était beau. Simple et nature. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui fit capter le regard d'Hermione. Elle le regarda alors que ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur ses épaules scintillaient, mêlés avec de la neige. Son visage était masculin et beau, et ses yeux étaient d'un marron doré, ces yeux qui la hanteraient pour toujours. Autant que ce beau sourire.

Il la vit assise seule à sa table et il se dirigea vers elle.

-"Beau temps" dit-il joyeusement. Les yeux d'Hermione se levèrent paresseusement pour voir son visage et elle soupira froidement.

-"Oui, je suppose qu'un blizzard est un beau temps, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une promenade dans le parc, ou peut-être faire un pique-nique sur la plage" répliqua-t-elle. Il sourit et prit une chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle.

-"Oh, je vois que vous lisez _La lettre écarlate_ (NdT: je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ça, c'est The Scarlet Letter...), j'ai lu ce livre pour un de mes cours..." dit-il. Quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, il soupira et se leva.

-"Vous partez si tôt?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Il haussa les épaules.

-"Seulement si vous le voulez" dit-il avec une grimace. Elle sourit.

-"Asseyez-vous, et présentez-vous, c'est une bonne façon de commencer à connaître quelqu'un" dit-elle. Il sourit et se rassit.

-"Eh bien, mon nom est Christopher, Christopher Carter" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Je suis Hermione, Hermione Granger" répondit-elle. Il sourit.

-"Wow! Vous êtes Hermione Granger?" demanda-t-il avec excitation. "Celle qui a aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Vous Savez Qui?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda encore une fois. Il était un sorcier?

-"Tu n'es pas un Moldus n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

-"Je n'ai jamais été un Moldu, je ne le serai jamais" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Dites, vous ne voudriez pas aller dîner quelque part?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda.

-"Et pourquoi voudriez-vous emmener une femme déséquilibrée comme moi à dîner?" demanda-t-elle. Il rit.

-"Eh bien, Miss Granger, pour vous dire la vérité, vous avez vraiment l'air déséquilibrée" dit-il. Elle sourit. Il la faisait sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione se trouva assise devant le bel étranger qui était entré dans sa vie et avait ramené le rire dans sa vie terne. Il avait brisé sa routine. Normalement, elle aurait dû être assise dans sa chambre à lire, ou bosser sur son travail. Mais elle était là, dînant avec lui.

-"Alors pourquoi vous voulez m'inviter _moi_, à dîner?" demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin. Il sourit.

-"Eh bien, j'ai senti votre chagrin, en fait" Elle le regarda.

-"Vous avez senti mon chagrin?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il hocha la tête.

-"J'ai des sens...très aiguisés...et je peux sentir les émotions des gens, spécialement quand ils sont très forts, comme les vôtres"

Elle but son vin en silence. "Alors, pourquoi si triste?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

-"Mes parents, ma vie" répondit-elle doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-"Vous pouvez me le dire" dit-il doucement. Elle soupira et regarda le verre.

-"Eh bien, comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, Voldemort a tué mes parents" Il la regarda et toucha sa main. Il pouvait sentir des vagues de chagrin et de haine l'envahir.

-"Il m'a prit ma vie" marmonna-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

-"Je vois" dit-il. Il ôta sa main et baissa les yeux vers son assiette qui semblait soudainement beaucoup moins appétissante. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que...vous guérirez avec le temps"

Elle rit.

-"J'espère"

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et puis il la regarda.

-"Vous voudriez danser?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

-"Eh bien, je n'ai pas dansé à mon époque, je suppose..."

Il se leva et attrapa sa main, et la mena sur la piste de danse. Elle se sentit comme si elle appartenait à ses bras forts et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Je pense que mon processus de guérison vient juste de commencer" dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Il sourit et la regarda dans les yeux.

-"Je suis là pour toi, Hermione" murmura-t-il.

-"Merci..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, z'en pensez quoi? Hmm? Vous savez enfin qui est le père d'Elizabeth!! **

**Laissez-moi des reviews!!**

**Hey, _Petit sondage:_ _Qui trouvez-vous le plus sexy? Johnny Depp ou Orlando Bloom? _**

**Répondez siouplé!! ;) **

**Bizzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVH, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Johnny! **


	8. Son histoire

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà voilà, le chapitre huit est là! **

**Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos reviews, et pour avoir répondu au sondage…and the winner is…JOHNNY (of course) donc, mouaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahaaa! Hein le Saut de l'Ange? Niéhéhé. **

**Sur 16 reviews, 10 voix pour Johnny, et 5 pour Orlando. Mon ptit Orli, tu t'es fait ratatiné ;) mdr. **

**Kloona, tu vois, sont pas tous déséspérés:) lol! **

**Naaaaaaaaaan je plaisante, je respecte le choix d'Orlando, même si je ne suis pas d'accord ;) Je vais pas me fâcher avec mes revieweuses quand même. **

**Donc, les RaR:**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup et…comment ça tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Johnny?! Je t'enverrai une photo par mail, je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance d'un tel canon ;). Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Tu sais que ton vote m'a incroyablement surprise? Lol! N'empêche que t'as perdu-euh! Nananananèreuh! Mdr! Et non, tu n'as pas Mumus pour toi toute seule. Je crois qu'on est plusieurs sur le coup ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sln: Merchi beaucoup!! C'est très gentil! Aaaaah la la, les deux? Bon, bon, une voix pour chaque alors :) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Merci, merci, merci! Lol! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, le Orlando est loin d'être appétissant! Bien que j'aime beaucoup son personnage d'elfe…enfin bref. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ne t'énerve pas déconne tout le temps. J'ai désespérément essayé de poster des chapitres toute la semaine, et ça voulait pas marcher…pô juste. C'est vrai que le père a l'air sympa, d'ailleurs, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ici. Et, l'auteur n'update pas souvent, apparemment elle a plein d'exams, alors je pense qu'il faudra attendre un peu… Et, je suis d'accord, Orlando fait trop petit minet…Donc, un vote pour Johnny, un! (et pour ses fefesses aussi ;) ). Merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Erika: Ah! Une Severusophile! J'en suis aussi ;) (cf ma fic potions et plus si affinités;) ). Mais je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, même s'il n'y a pas Sevie. Et puis un vote pour Orlando, un…:'( lol Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Ariane: Aaaaaaaaaah! Enfin quelqu'un qui admet que Johnny Depp est hypra sexy ;) Bienvenue au club :) Et pis t'as raison, y'a pas assez d'Hermione/ Remus! Mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille…Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Angel of Shadow: Effectivement, court chapitre…mais celui-là aussi, pas de chance. Merci, merci, un vote pour Johnny. Ah! 21 jump street! Je ne suis pas de cette generation-là, trop dommage, mais j'ai eu le droit aux rediffs sur le satellite, mais, arf, ça passe plus…Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Drago Malefoy: Voyons cher Dray, je suis sûre qu'une part de toi apprécie le physique d'un des deux. Assume un peu. Bref, je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais que veux-tu? Fais passer une pétition entre les revieweurs! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Bah alors, t'as pas voté! Tss tss tss…lol. Ravie que la fic te plaise. Et puis, il faudra attendre avant d'avoir la suite après, ce n'est pas encore paru…Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Moona: Et un Johnny, un! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Mione95: Bon, bon, un vote pour Orlando, un! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Halexia Black: Merci, et donc, je compte une voix chacun. Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Je savais que tu serais de mon côté! Orlando fait trop gamin, c'est définitif. Eeeeeeeeh oui, le père est un inconnu au bataillon…héhé. Court, effectivement. Et celui-là n'est pas mieux. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Ouiiiiii! Johnny c'est le meilleur!!! Ahahaha!! Contente que ça te plaise (le chapitre hein, pas Johnny ;) ). Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Louloute2: niéhéhé. Une voix pour Johnny!! Yes! Alors comme ça tu pensais que le père était Sirius, hein? Loupé ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Huit: Son histoire.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était assise à son bureau quand Ginny passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-"Mione, j'ai quelques papiers auxquels j'ai besoin que tu jettes un coup d'œil" dit-elle. Hermione leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

-"Apporte-les" dit-elle. Ginny entra avec une lasse de papier, puis regarda Hermione.

-"Ok, crache le morceau, c'est qui?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione leva les yeux.

-"Qui est qui?" demanda-t-elle. Ginny roula des yeux.

-"Tu agis différemment ces jours-ci, depuis que tu sors un peu plus, et je te vois sourire et tout, tu as définitivement rencontré un garçon" constata-t-elle. Hermione soupira.

-"Oh, très bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, son nom est Christopher, et il est vraiment adorable" dit-elle. Ginny sourit.

-"Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Hermione" dit-elle. Hermione sourit.

-"Eh bien, je t'en parlerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'avoir ces papiers sur mon dernier cas" dit-elle en souriant. Ginny sourit.

-"Comme d'habitude, je vais partir pour quelques jours la semaine prochaine, je dois aller draguer quelque part dans Paris" dit-elle. Hermione roula des yeux.

-"Eh bien, on discutera plus tard"

-"Ok, salut"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était pelotonnée sur son canapé, parlant à Ginny au téléphone. Elle lui avait tout dit sur Christopher, et à quel point il était drôle, et tout les choses qu'ils avaient faites. Ils sortirent dîner plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, et ils avait déjeuné ensemble. Les week-ends, ils allaient au parc et dans les musées, et ils s'amusaient bien. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle sentit comme si elle pouvait respirer normalement à nouveau. Ginny sourit pour elle-même alors qu'elle tenait le téléphone. Hermione était enfin heureuse à nouveau. Elle avait traversé tant de choses pendant la guerre, et maintenant elle avait trouvé le bonheur.

Ginny soupira puis elle se leva du sofa et alla dans sa chambre. Elle entendit la douche couler et elle roula des yeux. Ça devait être son merveilleux mari finalement rentré de Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle à dans la salle de bain et frappa à la porte.

-"Tu es là, mon amour?" cria-t-elle.

-"Oui, chérie, je viens juste de transplaner ici, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta conversation" dit-il. Elle pouvait juste voir le sourire sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que le rideau de la douche était fermé. Elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans la douche et sourit. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et puis se dégagea.

-"Prend un bain, chéri, tu as une mine horrible" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"Je sais, c'était dur là-bas, en Nouvelle-Zélande, et j'ai quelques histoires à te raconter" dit-il. Elle rit.

-"Je ne peux pas attendre, très bien, Mr Londubat, je vais préparer un peu à manger" dit-elle.

-"D'accord ma puce"

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Oh merde!" dit Hermione. Elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac à main et elle s'aperçut que son Wiz-Mobile n'était pas là. Elle avait dû le laisser sur le banc à la gare. Elle fouilla encore et soupira. Merveilleux. Comment va-t-elle appeler Christopher? Elle regarda autour de son petit, mais bien rangé appartement et se dit qu'elle aurait dû écouter Ginny quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas prendre un téléphone mobile. Son Wiz-Mobile était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour appeler les autres et elle soupira avec colère. Elle devait descendre et utiliser la cabine téléphonique.

C'était un après-midi et ils étaient assis dans le parc quand Chris commença à parler de sa vie à Hermione. La conversation lui avait laissée un sentiment de tristesse.

-"Quand ma mère allait à l'école, elle était à Poufsouffle, et elle tomba amoureuse d'un jeune garçon" dit-il. Hermione hocha la tête. "Ils sortirent ensemble un moment, et une nuit ils couchèrent ensemble, c'était vers la fin de l'année. Quand l'homme découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, il la quitta, et dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec un enfant. Il la quitta et elle m'éleva toute seule, même si des fois je recevais un cadeau de sa part par la poste. Je ne le connais pas, je ne connais pas son nom, et je ne veux pas le connaître" dit Chris avec colère. Hermione était sur le point de pleurer. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et Chris plaça une main sur son épaule. "Ne t'inquiète par Hermione, c'est du passé" dit-il, mélancolique. Elle soupira et acquiesça, mais elle savait que ça la tracasserait pendant un long moment.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand elle alla au travail le lendemain, elle était très préoccupée, et elle ne parlait pas vraiment. Ginny la fixait, et elle soupira.

-"Mione!" cria-t-elle. Hermione sauta.

-"Oh, désolée" dit-elle. Ginny la regarda.

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione secoua la tête.

-"C'est rien, c'est juste quelque chose que Christopher m'a dit" dit-elle. Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-"Qui était?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione soupira et raconta l'histoire que lui avait dit Christopher. Ginny secoua la tête et sourit. "Ecoute, vous deux, vous devez venir au club ce week end, d'accord?" dit-elle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Tu sais que je ne fréquente pas les clubs" dit Hermione. Ginny sourit.

-"Eh bien, tu le feras ce week-end" affirma-t-elle. Hermione soupira et acquiesça.

Peu de chance qu'elle sache que ce serait ce week-end changerait sa vie pour toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors, ça vous a plus? J'espère bien! Bon, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'autres chapitres…**

**A plus!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVHR (ça n'en finit plus Oo), ABLP (bah oui, c'est officiel Emma…lol), et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus, Sirius…**

**Et, bien entendu, un hommage à notre gagnant: JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! **

**Niéhéhé. **

…**Christmas is all around…**


	9. Peuxtu garder un secret?

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Eh voui, ce fut un peu long, certes, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Et MERCI à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Ptite Kloona Depp: C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé le chapitre d'avant tu sais :o) je sais que tu aimes cette fic quand même! Raaaa, moi non plus je l'aime pas ce Christopher…l'est pas sympa… Mais t'en fais pas, Remus va bien réapparaître un jour ou l'autre :o) Hé oui! Neville est le mari de Ginny! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mimis tous les deux! Roooooooo la la… j'ai plein de choses à faire…mon bac blanc la semaine prochaine…galère galère…surtout philo et histoire-géo…c'est horrible…enfin bon, c'est galère à apprendre par cœur! Surtout l'histoire, enfin, surtout la géo en fait! Horrible! Bah la philo, on peut toujours se débrouiller un peu sans connaître trop le cours mais pas en histoire! Pfffffff! Enfin bon! Et pis, j'ai plein de fics à continuer moi! Surtout que j'ai trouvé une autre fic à traduire encore :o) mais bon, c'est pas sûr encore…pour l'instant, je vais me mettre sur Before the Moon rises parce que le chapitre qui suit est super long! Oo presque décourageant! J'ai bien dit presque :o) Bizzzzzzzz ma Kloona!**

**Drago Malfoy: Vous êtes trop aimable, mon cher :o) Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse:  Tu sais que tu m'as laissé deux reviews? Lol! Alors, le truc que t'as pas compris sur le chapitre…bah j'ai pas trop pigé non plus en fait… je ne sais même pas si ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose :o) désolée… Bizzz!**

**Alpo: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là, pas rapidement certes, mais elle est là! Merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Waw! Ça c'est de la review dis donc! Impressionnant! Raaaaaaaa ne me parle pas de Catch me if you can j'adore trop ce film! Tu m'étonnes que DiCaprio est cent fois mieux dedans que dans Titanic! Et au moins, il ne meure pas à la fin :o) Bon, revenons à la fic! Lol! Ah je ne sais pas si on en saura plus sur Christopher…je découvre les chapitres au fur et à mesure aussi moi :o) Ah et puis, Remus est pas très présent en ce moment, mais bon, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder à refaire surface! Et puis, je sais que cette review date, mais je t'ai dit depuis ce que ça voulait dire FFJRSVHRADS? Bah pour le coup, je te réexplique :o) Fédération des Fans de James, Remus, Sirius, Viggo (Mortensen), Hugh (Grant), Robert (Pirès…lol! Oui oui, le footballeur!), Antonio (Banderas), Drago, et Snape! Voilà! Et tiens, en parlant d'ABLP, j'ai bien commencé "l'existentialisme est un humanisme" de JP Sartre! Ahaaa! Et ô miracle, je comprends! Enfin, pas tout non plus, faut pas pousser, mais quand même! C'est pas si horrible que ça! Argh, et pis Orlando (lol, v'là le rapport avec Sartre! Mdr!) c'est vrai qu'il est mieux en brun qu'en blond, mais n'empêche que je trouve qu'il joue bien Legolas…même s'il sort des phrases ridicules à chaque fois "le ciel est rouge, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit" lol! Trop drôle! Enfin bref, et t'as raison, Brad Pitt est un vrai dieu dans Troie! Bon, allez, je vais prendre plus de place avec les RaR que pour la fic :o) je crois que c'est déjà fait! Lol! Bizzz et à pluche sur msn!**

**Tanma: Moui, je crois que Christopher essaye de faire pitié, t'as raison :o) lol! Bizzz!**

**Harana: Héhéhé…je suis d'accord, Johnny a un charme fou! Eh oui, Christopher qui reproduit le schéma du père…classique…hmmm…y aurait-il une question philosophique là dessous? Lol! Allez, vivement une de tes fics :o) Je t'adore! Bizzz!**

**Angel of Shadow: La voila la suite! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Raaaaaaaaa c'est vrai qu'il faut que je t'envoie une photo de Johnny…faut pas que tu loupes ça quand même :o) Allez, merci et à plus! Bizzz!**

**Diabella: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**U.. Hermy:  Bah en fait t'avais ptêt reviewé au dernier chap, mais comme fait des siennes de temps en temps… Oups, je ne t'ai toujours pas éclairée sur la FFJ et FFJRSVHRADS? Bah ptêt que si depuis cette review…bon, je ferai une explication à fin du chapitre pour tout le monde! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Comment ça Orlando Bloom? Non, non, non! Il faut voter Johnny! Lol! Bah, toutes façons, les votes sont clos! Aha! Et Johnny a gagné! Niah! Le chapitre est là! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Je sais, je sais, les chapitres sont courts…pires que ceux de mes propres fics, faut le faire quand même! Lol! Et en voici un autre…pas mieux! Bizzz! **

**Violette: Cruel? Quelqu'un a dit cruel? Lol! Je sais, c'est ptêt cruel de couper comme ça, mais je n'y suis pour rien :o) Bizzz!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapitre Neuf: Peux-tu garder un secret?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Lupin avait écouté son histoire et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il l'avait juste regardé dans un silence qui semblait tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Elle aurait voulu le faire. Pour une certaine raison, le dire à quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

En fait, elle se sentait mieux en quelque sorte. Qui aurait pensé que parler de ça lui aurait enlevé un tel poids de ces épaules? Depuis l'incident, les seules personnes au courant étaient Ginny et Harry. Elle n'aurait pas pensé le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle était là, ouvrant son cœur à Remus Lupin, un homme assez vieux pour être son père.

Lupin la regarda et soupira.

-"Hermione, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as besoin de te retrouver seule pour réfléchir. Tu m'as dit tout ce…ce qui s'est passé" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-"Je l'ai fait, et j'en suis heureuse" dit-elle en se levant. Elle se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

-"Eh bien Hermione, tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose?" demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet. Elle secoua la tête.

-"Non merci, Remus, ça va" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête et alla vers elle, et toucha son épaule.

-"Tout ira bien, Hermione, je le promet" murmura-t-il. Elle soupira et acquiesça. "Je devrais y aller maintenant" dit-il.

-"Très bien, Remus, à demain" Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de café. C'était fini. Elle le lui avait dit et il n'avait pas réagit de la manière dont elle s'était attendue. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle dit? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête et continua de faire son café et de réfléchir sur les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Sa tête penchée en avant il essayait d'emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il avait appris il y avait moins de dix minutes. Comment ce jeune homme avait pu la quitter? Comment quelqu'un pouvait quitter une personne comme ça? Il sentit un coup dans son cœur et soupira. La folie intérieure, c'est comme ça que Sirius l'avait toujours appelé, et à ce moment, c'était rudement vrai. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulèrent le long de son visage. Quel homme horrible il était.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait bien dormi. Elle se sentait comme si depuis que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait son secret, elle pouvait se reposer plus facilement. Elle se leva, se sentant bien et pleine de vie, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Remus aujourd'hui. Elle se fichait de l'âge qu'il avait, ou qu'il était l'oncle de Harry. Elle se préoccupait juste du fait qu'elle le lui avait dit, et qu'il savait, et qu'il ne la détestait pas pour ça. Peut être devrait-elle commencer à le dire à plus de gens, pensa-t-elle. Elle changea rapidement d'avis. Seulement trois ou quatre personnes étaient suffisant pour elle. Elle sourit et sauta de son lit. Bientôt, il serait là, et elle serait heureuse. Enfin.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle décida de prendre une journée de congé aujourd'hui. Elle voulait rester chez elle et préparer un bon déjeuner, et elle mangerait avec Remus et Elizabeth et ils seraient ensemble comme une famille. Comme les choses auraient dû être. En regardant dans les placards, elle réalisa qu'elle avait besoin d'aller faire des courses, et elle décida d'attendre que Remus arrive, puis elle irait à l'épicerie du coin. Puis changeant d'avis, elle décida de prendre Lizzy avec elle au marché, et coura à l'étage pour la préparer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle laissa un mot sur la porte, disant à Remus qu'elle et Lizzy étaient parties, mais qu'il pouvait entrer, elles seraient bientôt de retour. Elle sourit à Lizzy qui était occupée avec un nouveau jouet qu'elle avait reçu et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le supermarché. Hermione était heureuse.

OoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu! **

**La suite ne va pas tarder, elle y est déjà en anglais, alors il faut juste le temps que je la traduise :o) Et je peux vous assurer que vous aurez une grosse surprise :o) :o)**

**Et oui, je sais, les réponses aux reviews ont pris certainement plus de place que le chapitre lui-même:o) MAIS je vous rappelle que je n'y suis pour rien… je ne suis que la traductrice ;)**

**Bizzzz à tous, et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, FFJ, et FFJRSVHRADS, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus et Sirius.**

**Et, petite explication sur les sigles du dessus, vu que certaines d'entre vous se posent la question :o) **

**ABLP signifie: A Bas La Philo! Crée avec Le Saut de l'Ange. Et je maintiens: ABLP!**

**FFJ: fondée avec Kloona: Fédération des Fans de Johnny (Depp, ça va de soit :o) )**

**FFJRSVHRADS: fondée avec Kloona aussi :o): Fédération des Fans de James, Remus, Sirius, Viggo (Mortensen), Hugh (Grant), Robert (Pirès), Antonio (Banderas), Drago et Snape.**

**Vous savez tout ;)**


	10. Sweetest goodbye

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et comme promis, voici la suite! Rapide, hein ;) **

**MERCI beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Argh…réviser la bio…quelle horreur…tu passerai pas le bac blanc par hasard:o) Ah, heureusement, j'en ai fini avec la bio, les maths, la physique…ô joie! Bonévidemment, maintenant je me tape la philo mais bon… :s Hey, tu sais que tu m'as envoyé la même review trois fois? Oo Allezà plus! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Ah ben ça…pourquoi donc Remus a-t-il pleuré! Va savoir…l'est sensible le garçon :o) Héhé, moi aussi je maintiens le ABLP! A fond! Oh mon dieu, lundi j'ai mon bac blanc de philo…horreur…quatre de philo le lundi matin…de 8h à 12h…une catastrophe! Après j'enchaîne à 14h avec l'anglais…ça se passera déjà mieux :o) Et pis j'ai toujours pas de réponde de Lighthope…pas juste! Hey, Virg05 voudrait rejoindre l'ABLP! On lui accorde? Moi je dis qu'on doit se soutenir entre 'victimes de la philo'! lol! Enfin, A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Eh non, la surprise n'est pas un chapitre trois fois plus long…désolée :o) remarque, il est peutêtre plus long…non, remarque la chanson au début fait illusion…En tout cas merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Merci! Et j'ai fait passer ta candidature pour l'ABLP auprès du Saut de l'Ange! Nous vous rappellerons, merci…:o) Bizzz!**

**Shadow: je sais, je sais, c'est toujours trop court…c'est une horreur avec mes trads, soit les chaps sont trop courts, soit ils sont trop longs…pffff… merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Diabella: Eh bien la voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Harana: Héhéhé…je crois que tout le monde veut consoler Remus à sa manière (qui à mon avis est la même pour tout le monde…) :o) Et pis, merci de m'encourager pour mon bac blanc :o) Alors comme ça t'es en quatrième année de fac? En fac de quoi? Moi normalement je vais faire une fac d'anglais l'année prochaine, enfin, si j'ai mon bac :o) Et pis merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Bizzz!**

**U.. Hermy: Ah voui, Saya adore faire des chapitres qui servent à rien! Lol! Mais tu vas voir, celui ne sert pas à rien du tout! Et puis, pour la suite de Shoot the Moon, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu attendes encore…eh voui…toujours pas de nouveau chapitre, désolée…Bizzz!**

**Tanma: Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews constructives! Lol! Pas grave! Je sais que tu aimes, c'est le principal! Bizzz! **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Dix- Sweetest Goodbye (le plus doux des au revoirs)**

OoOoOoOo 

_Sweetest Goodbye-Maroon 5_

_Where you are seems to be_ (Là où tu es semble être)  
_As far as an eternity_ (aussi loin qu'une éternité)  
_Outstretched arms open hearts_ (bras tendus, coeur ouvert)  
_and if it never ends then when do we start?_ (et si ça ne finit jamais alors quand commencerons-nous?)  
_I'll never leave you behind_ (je ne t'ai jamais laissé derrière)  
_Or treat you unkind_ (ou te traiter mal)  
_I know you understand_ (je sais que tu comprends)  
_And with a tear in my eye_ (et avec la larme à l'œil)  
_Give me the sweetest goodbye_ (donne moi le plus doux des au revoirs)  
_That I ever did receive_ (que je n'ai jamais reçu)

_Pushing forward and arching back_ (poussant en avant et courbant le dos)  
_Bring me closer to heart attack_ (porte moi près d'une attaque du cœur)  
_Say goodbye and just fly away_ (dis au revoir et envole-toi)  
_When you comeback_ (quand tu reviendras)  
_I have some things to say_ (j'aurai des choses à dire)

OoOoOoOo

Hermione poussa le caddie le long du rayon du supermarché et s'arrêta pour gronder Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, ne touche pas à ces bouteilles" dit-elle. Hermione s'arrêta pour regarder les bouteilles de sauce tomate et sourit. "Peutêtre que je devrais faire des pâtes" demanda-t-elle. Lizzy sourit. "Bien sûr petite coquine, tu aimes ça, pas vrai" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle regarda Lizzy et son regard passa derrière elle. Ce qu'elle vit fit arrêter son cœur pendant un moment et ensuite tout le sang de son visage semblait être parti autre part. C'était lui. C'était Chris. Il leva les yeux et quand il la vit, la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main glissa et éclata en mille morceaux. Il y eu un silence, puis Lizzy commença à gémir.

"Hermione" demanda-t-il. Elle vit des larmes venir à ses yeux et immédiatement la colère remplaça la surprise.

"Chris! Espèce de…de bâtard! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici" cracha-t-elle avec colère. Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Moi, un bâtard? Oui je sais, je ne connais pas mon père, mais…où étais-tu" demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne t'en occupais pas il y a deux ans, pas vrai" demanda-t-elle. Il avait l'air confus.

"Oh, alors maintenant c'est moi qui est insouciant? Est-ce que tu as au moins penser à moi quand tu as pris tes valises et que tu as quitté la ville"

"Penser à toi? Pourquoi donc? J'étais supposée penser à toi quand tu…m'as quitté"

"Je t'ai quitté pendant une minute, Hermione, pas pour toujours, quand je suis revenu tu étais partie" cria-t-il.

"Pendant une minute? Je me suis réveillée seule, et…tu avais…disparu…"

"J'étais parti, Hermione, parce que ma mère m'avait appelé! Elle était malade, et elle avait besoin de moi, je t'ai laissé un mot, tu n'as l'a pas eu" demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Ses pieds crissaient sur le verre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Un mot? Quel mot? Ne mens pas s'il te plait, Chris, c'est assez dur comme ça que tu m'ai quitté"

"Tu n'as pas eu le mot"

"Mot? Il n'y avait pas de mot Chris…"

"Dans ton manteau Hermione, je l'avais laissé dans la poche de ton manteau" Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Oh non…je n'ai plus touché à ce manteau…j'avais envoyé Ginny prendre mes affaires dans cette chambre, et puis…"

"Et puis tu as quitté la ville, sans laisser de trace de là où tu étais partie, j'ai cherché si longtemps, j'ai cherché partout…" murmura-t-il. Elle sentit de grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues et puis elle le regarda.

"Tu m'as cherché" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça et sourit.

"Et je t'ai enfin trouvé"

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. Chris, c'était Chris, il était là, et il voulait toujours d'elle.

OoOoOoOo

Chris et Hermione s'assirent sur le lit pendant qu'Elizabeth jouait par terre. Il la regarda amoureusement.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu, Hermione" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle haussa les épaules, et regarda le morceau de papier dans ses mains. C'était la lettre.

"Je…je voulais seulement partir, je pensais que j'avais été folle de me rapprocher de toi parce que j'ai été blessé, gravement" dit-elle. Il soupira.

"Je comprends, Hermione, et je suis désolé que tu aies souffert pendant ces deux années—"

"Non! Non! Lizzie n'est pas…un poids, ni une erreur, elle est magnifique, et je l'aime beaucoup" Il sourit.

"Je suis sûr que je peux l'aimer aussi, après tout, elle est aussi ma fille" dit-il. Elle regarda Lizzy et acquiesça.

"Oui, elle l'est…" murmura-t-elle. Chris la regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

"Tu ne pourras plus m'aimer, n'est-ce pas" demanda-t-il. Elle baissa les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas sûre…Chris…je ne sais pas" dit-elle honnêtement. Il acquiesça.

"C'est bon…je veux dire, je reviendrai plus tard" dit-il en se levant. Elle regarda la lettre encore une fois. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lue.

"S'il te plait…je…je fais un dîner ce soir, viens à huit heures, si tu veux" dit-elle. Il sourit et acquieça. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux de Lizzy, et il quitta la pièce.

"A plus tard"

"A plus tard, Chris"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Eeeeeeh voui! Chris est de retour! **

**Je sens que ça va être drôle le dîner avec Mumus…lol! J'imagine bien Hermione disant"Remus, je te présente Chris, le père de mon enfant" et Mumus tout énervé qui lui file un coup de poing en plein visage… et Hermione qui crie"Non, Remus! Il est gentil en fait" LOL! **

**Allez, j'attends vos reviews:o)**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP (que je soutiens à mort en ce moment!) , de la FFJ, et de la FFJRSVHRADS, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus et Sirius. Et Deppophile incurable. **


	11. Collision

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Eh oui, voilà enfin la suite ! Mais autant vous prévenir, c'est très, _très_, court. Mais Saiya-jin girl dit qu'elle a finit ses examens, donc on aura des updates beaucoup plus souvent !**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP pour les reviews ! **

**Minerve :**_ Ah ben non, fais pas la gueule si Chris bousille le couple ! j'y serai pour rien moi ! mdr. Je te l'accorde, c'était ridicule de laisser un mot dans une poche Oo pffff ! Bref, voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**US.Hermy :**_ T'es po contente? Moi non plus, je voulais pas qu'il revienne le Chris! Grrrr ! Enfin, je te laisse avec la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D et j'espère que ça va continuer ! (bah oui, tant qu'à faire, mdr) Donc, bah voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Eh voui ! Chris is back ! Je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir dire encore si tu es furieuse ou contente de le voir avec ce chapitre Oo mais bon! Lol ! Je m'aperçois que ça fait vraiment très longtemps que l'auteur avait pas updaté…dans ta review, tu me souhaites bonne chance pour mon bac blanc Oo mdr, qui était au mois de février ! mdrr ! Bref, la suite est enfin là ! A pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Shadow :**_ Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Y'a pas de raison, je ne suis pas l'auteur :D Je ne suis que la traductrice moi ! donc, j'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire ! ; ) Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ce serait vraiment excellent que Remus flanque une raclée à Chris ! niéhéhéhé ! Allez, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Merchi beaucoup ! c'est très très gentil chère belle-fille ! Tu veux que je fasse un bisou de ta part à ton papa ? Pas de problème, je m'en charge /-Mumuuuuuus ! –Oui, Honey ? –Regarde, ta fille ! elle te fait un gros bisou ! –Oh ! Je suis ravi de te voir ma puce ! je t'aime très fort :D A la prochaine ! Bizzz !_

**Kyana HLD :**_ La suite ? Tu as demandé la suite ? Bien, la voilà :D A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Isil Eressa :**_ Vi, vi, Chris et Christopher, c'est bien la même personne ! mdr ! Je suis bien d'accord, il doit dégager c'ui là ! l'a rien à faire là ! c'est la place à Mumus ! Noooooooon mais ! Ah tiens, au passage, j'adore ton pseudo ! je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon :D Oooooh et puis le 13 juillet y'a Charlie et la chocolaterie qui soooort ! d'ailleurs j'ai une affiche et dessus c'est marqué « Willy Wonka est tendre et complètement givré » MDR ! me fait trop marrer ! Allez, à pluche ma Kloona ! Bizzz !_

**Harana :**_ Non ? Tu ne veux pas que Chris se pointe ? ça alors ! mdr ! Moi non plus je veux pas de lui ! grrr ! franchement, il pouvait pas rester dans son coin ? Hmmm ? Pauvre Mumus ! Enfin…espérons que ça va s'arranger ! Et puis…revieeeeeeeeeeens ! tu me manques :'( A bientôt j'espère ! Bizzz !_

**Hermy :**_ Vi, je crois qu'on est toutes unanimes là-dessus, Chris n'a rien à faire là ! va faire de la peine à Mumus ! Méchant ! Bon, j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même ! Bizzz !_

**Petite.lily :**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bah vi, Chris est là, pour notre plus grand malheur…m'enfin ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo  
Chapitre Onze : Collision  
OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Une ancienne excitation la titillait, alors qu'elle pensait à qui allait venir dîner. Chris, son Chris. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Lupin. Que deviendrait-il d'eux ? Elle secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Elle devait ôter cette idée d'elle et Lupin de sa tête, parce que quelqu'un d'autre était finalement revenu dans le tableau, juste où il devait être. La pensée de Lupin rôdait encore au fond de son esprit. Hier encore elle l'attendait et était excitée à l'idée de le voir, et maintenant, elle pensait déjà à Chris. Avec un soupir fatigué, elle quitta la chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus s'assit sur le lit dans son petit appartement, regardant la paume de sa main. Hermione lui avait dit de venir dîner tôt aujourd'hui, mais mystérieusement, elle l'avait appelé et annulé les plans. Demain soir, lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait fait une rencontre inattendue et elle était désolée que leurs plans soient mis à l'eau. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit et regardait à présent le plafond. Il pensait à Lizzy, puis il pensa à Hermione. Dans quoi il se mettait ? Quand il repensa à l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté, il avait eu mal au cœur, parce qu'il avait lui-même fait la même chose quand il était plus jeune. C'était l'une des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, il était trop honteux de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Une autre sensation arriva.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chris se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et s'arrête devant un miroir pour se recoiffer. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une légèreté dans ses pas qu'il n'avait eu depuis un bon moment. Hermione. C'était une femme extraordinaire. Un peu téméraire par moment, mais elle était belle, et merveilleuse, et elle avait élevé leur enfant toute seule, ce qui était le plus époustouflant qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de la voir elle et Elizabeth. Ça devait être la chose la plus excitante qui lui arrivait depuis ces deux dernières années.

Chris arriva sur le palier de chez Hermione et resta devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration, et alors qu'il levait sa main pour appuyer sur la sonnette, il vit sa main trembler. De quoi avait-il peur ? Il appuya sur la sonnette et il entendit Elizabeth faire du bruit à l'intérieur.

« Entrez ! » entendit-il Hermione crier. Il entendit ses pas étouffés descendre les escaliers, et bientôt ses pas s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle atteignait presque le bas, quand soudain il y eu un cri, puis un bruit sourd. Il entendit quelque chose craquer et il attrapa la poignée de la porte et la tourna.

« MERDE ! » cria-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette. « _Alohomora !_ » hurla-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit et là il vit Hermione allongée au bas des escaliers, inconsciente. Là où sa tête reposait, une petite flaque de sang se formait. « Bon sang ! » dit-il. Il berça son corps faible dans ses bras et la leva, il devait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, mais pour Elizabeth ? La porte était toujours ouverte, quand un homme hagard apparut devant la porte.

« Hermione ! Elle va bien ? » demanda Remus en accourant à leur côté. Chris le regarda.

« Je dois l'emmener à St Mangouste, bon sang vous êtes qui ? »

« Remus Lupin, le babysitter de Lizzy, emmenez-là, MAINTENANT ! Je garde l'enfant, ALLEZ, ALLEZ ! » Chris acquiesça et tint Hermione fermement alors qu'il transplanait à l'hôpital.

Lupin couru à l'étage aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour trouver Lizzy, puis il transplana à son tour à l'hôpital. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	12. Disparue

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de The Morning After:D**

**Pour information, je vais traduire une nouvelle fic de Saiya-jin girl, qui est une Remus/Tonks!**

**Et d'ailleurs, elle m'a fait savoir que de nouveaux chapitres arriveraient bientôt pour ses fics ;o)**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **_ T'es la première! Mdr! Si Chris était sorcier ou pas? Bonne question Oo. C'est clair que le chapitre d'avant était court! Mais celui là est plus long :D A pluche! Bizzzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Mdr. T'as raison, ça lui apprendra à vouloir laisser tomber Remus! Na! Ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que le dernier, mais enfin…c'est pas énorme non plus, mdr. A plus! Bizzz!_

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy:**_ Lol, je crois que tu as quelque chose contre Chris, non? Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Mdr! Non, je crois que l'auteur n'a pas honte de faire d'aussi petits chapitres. Mais moi, je peux pas la blâmer, vu la longueur des miens, lol! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Silmaril666:**_ C'est sûr, le pauvre Remus…je le plains. Des conseils pour la traduction? Avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas une pro! Mais je suis à ta disposition! ;D Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Gwinnyth:**_ Moi non plus j'aime pas Chris. Na. Méssant garçon. Je suis d'accord, Mione aime Mumus :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire ma ptite Jedifollette Ewanophile! Mdr. Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ :D Ton papa me fait dire qu'il t'aime très fort aussi! Et tu n'as toujours pas reçu de hibou de Sirius! Je lui ai dit pourtant! Je vais l'engueuler:D Au fait, je viens d'avoir un horrible doute…dans Guys and Dolls, Ewan a signé un contrat? Je veux dire, il va bien faire toutes les réprésentations? Ce serait vraiment ma veine si je tombais sur une doublure TT A plus! Bizzz!_

**Sybylle:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Linoa7:**_ Mdr, je crois que ça dérangerait personne de consoler Remus :D Et puis, tu verras ce qui est arrivé à Hermione! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_C'est sûr qu'ils vont pouvoir parler, Mumus et Chris, mdr. J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre Douze: **Disparue**

Chris était assis sur une petite chaise, attendant anxieusement que les guérisseurs sortent de la salle dans laquelle ils avaient emmené Hermione. Remus était assis en face de lui, avec Lizzy appuyée contre son épaule, plongée dans le sommeil. Il plaça son bras autour d'elle d'une manière protectrice et elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Un guérisseur sortit enfin de la salle et alla vers eux avec un sourire fatigué.

"Eh bien, Hermione va bien, elle souffre d'une mauvaise commotion cérébrale, mais nous allons lui donner quelques potions revigorante, en intra-veineuse également, et elle ira mieux en un rien de temps. A présent, je suggère qu'elle se repose, ne lui causer pas d'ennuis inutiles, et prenez soin d'elle" dit-il. Chris et Remus soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Nous voulons juste la garder pour la nuit, ainsi nous pourrons garantir la stabilité de son état, et ensuite l'un d'entre vous pourra venir la chercher demain matin" Chris se leva et serra la main du guérisseur.

"Merci beaucoup" dit-il. Remus hocha la tête et tendit sa main, que le guérisseur serra.

"Merci" dit-il. "On peut la voir?" demanda Remus. Le guérisseur acquiesça.

"Je dirais dans dix à quinze minutes, quand les autres guérisseurs auront terminé de nettoyer et l'auront changé de salle" Ils acquiescèrent et le guérisseur s'en alla. Remus et Chris se regardèrent en silence, puis Remus brisa la glace.

"Donc, vous devez être Chris" dit-il. Chris acquiesça.

"Et vous êtes?"

"Remus Lupin, ancien professeur d'Hermione, et babysitter de Lizzy" Chris sourit.

"Sa babysitter, hein?" Lupin sourit et hocha la tête.

"Oui, je sais, une profession bizarre peut-être, mais quelque part, ça me va bien" Chris fit un petit sourire.

"Elle a l'air attachée à vous" dit-il calmement. Remus baissa les yeux vers Elizabeth et lui sourit.

"On est devenus très liés l'un à l'autre" répondit-il.

"J'espère que vous voulez parler de vous et Lizzy" dit Chris. Lupin leva les yeux.

"J'espère que vous n'insinuez rien" Chris sourit.

"Et pourquoi je le ferais?"

"Eh bien, vous réapparaissez étonnamment de nulle part, après avoir quitté Hermione des années plus tôt, pourquoi vous préoccuperiez-vous maintenant?" Chris secoua la tête.

"Ecoutez, ça ne vous regarde pas, je suis là pour Hermione, maintenant, alors d'ici peu, nous n'aurons plus…besoin de vos services" dit-il. Lupin fut déconcerté.

"Hermione est mon employeur, pas vous" dit-il doucement. Chris gloussa.

"ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance"

"Excusez-moi, Miss Granger demande un certain Remus Lupin" Remus leva les yeux puis regarda Chris.

"C'est moi" dit-il. Il prit Lizzy mais Chris se leva.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez me la laisser" dit-il. Remus le regarda un instant et acquiesça. (**NdT:**_ Nooooooon! Pas ça Mumus! Je le sens mal, ce Chris Oo)_

Chris vint vers Lupin, prit Lizzy, et revint sur son siege. Lupin suivit le guérisseur jusqu'à la chambre. Hermione étaient appuyée sur plusieurs oreillers, l'air un peu échevelée, mais avait bonne mine. Elle sourit.

"Remus" dit-elle calmement. Il vint vers elle et s'assit sur la chaise.

"Hermione, comment va ta tête?" demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire. Elle roula les yeux.

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste glissé" dit-elle. Il sourit et acquiesça.

"Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.

"Où est Lizzy?" demanda-t-elle. Il regarda ailleurs pendant un moment puis soupira.

"Elle est avec Chris" dit-il à contre-cœur. Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda vers la porte.

"Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas amenée?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave, si?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda pensivement.

"Pas vraiment…je veux dire…il est…son père après tout, mais elle ne le connaît pas" dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il hocha la tête.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je vais la chercher" Remus se leva et retourna dans le couloir.

Il regarda aux alentours, mais Chris et Lizzy n'étaient nulle part en vue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Je le savais! Grrrrrrrr!**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**A bientôt!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'**


	13. Secrets Révélés

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**_

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Mdr! L'auteur est désolée, mais elle n'a pas eu accès à internet pendant un bon bout de temps.**_

_**Merci à tous pour les reviews, je ne vais pas y répondre, ça servirait pas à grand chose, étant donné qu'elles datent de septembre oO.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**oOo**

**Chapitre Treize: Secrets Révélés.**

**oOo**

Ils n'étaient pas là. Remus regardais anxieusement autour de lui mais Chris et Lizzy n'étaient nul part. En jurant dans sa barbe, il parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta au bureau d'accueil où une sorcière était assise, se limant les ongles. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit faiblement.

-"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu un jeune homme et une petite fille passer par ici?" demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et désigna la salle d'attente. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Chris marcher dans la salle, portant Lizzy dans ses bras, la berçant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Il le regarda un moment puis se racla la gorge.

-"Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, elle est endormie." Dit doucement Chris. Remus acquiesça. Elle semblait bien aller, pensa Remus.

-"Ah, Hermione veut la voir." Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Chris se tendit puis se relaxa.

-"Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais lui porter." Dit-il. Remus le regarda.

-"C'est bon, je vais le faire." Dit-il. Chris secoua la tête.

-"Remus, je veux le faire, peut-être que vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatigué."

-"Je vais très bien-"

-"Ecoutez, je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Lizzy et Hermione, mais je suis là maintenant."

Lupin était choqué de l'entendre dire ça.

Chris passa devant Remus puis s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce.

-"Et ne vous embêtez pas à venir dans la matinée, je ramènerai Hermione moi-même."

.oO°Oo.

Remus resta dehors, le regard dans le vague. Alors c'était comme ça. Il était de retour dans le froid. Avec Hermione, il avait eu une chance, une chance de devenir quelqu'un de mieux, de faire quelque chose d'utile dans sa vie. Et maintenant, ce Chris lui enlevait tout en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il soupira, il n'avait plus rien à faire à part rentrer chez lui.

Il était encore une fois au chômage.

Chris s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Hermione et la regarda alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Lizzy était endormie dans ses bras, et Remus Lupin était parti. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait une vague de colère monter en lui.

Remus Lupin, le salopard qui avait quitté sa mère quand elle était tombée enceinte de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder cet homme, et avait été choqué de le voir chez Hermione. Parmi le monde entier, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Il avait d'abord caché son état de choc et l'avait laissé de côté pour aider Hermione, mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps de penser, il se demandait s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Après tout, qui était-il pour juger, étant donné ce qu'il avait fait lui-même à son propre enfant.

Il sentit des larmes couler. Ça avait été trop loin.

Avait-il prit la bonne décision en rejetant son père?

Remus marchait dans une rue pavée, quelque part dans Londres. Son esprit vagabondait de Hermione à Lizzy, et enfin à Chris. Il ne l'avait pas cru, mais dès qu'il avait rencontré Chris, il avait su. Il sentait son propre sang couler dans les veines de Chris et il ressentit une terrible douleur, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quand il avait quitté Helena à Poudlard, elle était enceinte. Il savait que c'était terrible de faire ça, mais il était jeune, imprudent, et stupide. Quand il avait réalisé son erreur, il avait été la trouver et lui avait avoué son secret, qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle avait été dégoûtée, puis avait eu peur pour la vie de son enfant. Elle lui dit de partir, et de ne jamais revenir, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il continua de lui envoyer des lettres et des cadeaux pour l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai 18 ans, et après ça, tout ce qu'il lui envoyait lui était retourné.

Il avait simplement abandonné après ça, devinant que ni son fils, ni Helena ne voudrait le voir. A présent il réalisait l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de la mère de sa petite-fille. Grands Dieux. C'était quoi son problème? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sentir son propre sang dans les veines de Lizzy?

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le sentir?

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître sa propre petite-fille?

**.oO°Oo.**


	14. Never Meant To Go

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**_

Et voilà le chapitre 14! Merci beaucoup à Le Saut de l'Ange, Twinzie, Patmola, Virg05 et Lupini-filiae!

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre Quatorze: Never Meant To Go**

Hermione regarda Chris alors qu'il dormait sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Lizzy était blottit dans ses bras, l'air très à l'aise. Elle soupira. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi continuait-elle de penser à Remus? Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Chris la regarder. Elle sourit.

-"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

-"Mieux qu'hier." Dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"C'est bien, tu as dormi toute la nuit, Lizzy et moi, on vient d'arriver il y a quelques instants. Elle est encore fatiguée, comme tu vois." Dit-il avec un doux sourire. Hermione essaya de sourire, mais elle fronça les sourcils à la place.

-"Où est Remus?" demanda-t-elle. Chris soupira.

-"Il est parti." Elle s'assit.

-"Comment ça il est parti?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

-"Ne t'énerve pas, tu es censée te reposer, souviens-toi." Elle le regarda.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" demanda-t-elle, exigeante.

-"Hermione-"

-"Chris, s'il te plait… que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle avec colère. Chris soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il sortit sa baguette et la remua, un petit lit apparut, et il y allongea Lizzy.

-"Hermione… Remus… il est… est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-il. Elle fut prise de court.

-"Aime? Chris, je n'ai aimé personne depuis des années… peut-être que je commençais à l'apprécier, à voir qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dans ce monde, mais non, je ne ne l'aime pas." Il soupira.

-"Très bien alors. Hermione, souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que mon père… avait quitté ma mère, et que je ne le connaissais pas?" Elle hocha la tête.

-"Oui Chris, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec…" Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. "Non…" murmura-t-elle. Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

-"Si…" dit-il doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-"C'est impossible…" murmura-t-elle. Il s'assit et secoua la tête.

-"Hermione, quand je l'ai vu, je… je n'ai pas su quoi faire, je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait pas besoin de lui." Dit-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit ses yeux briller de larmes.

-"Oh, Chris…" dit-elle. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle alla vers lui et il se leva. Elle l'enlaça.

-"Je suis tellement désolée" dit-elle. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

-"Je suis désolé aussi" dit-il. Il restèrent ainsi un moment, puis elle s'écarta de lui.

-"Chris, je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas lui parler, mais je pense que tu devrais, tu n'as pas idée…d'à quel point il a souffert pendant toutes ces années…" Il soupira.

-"Je suppose, mais il a quitté ma mère…comment…"

-"Chris…est-ce que tu sais… que c'est… un loup-garou?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Quoi?" demanda-t-il vivement. Hermione revint vers le lit et s'assit.

-"Je sais, tu as dis que tu avais des… sens aiguisés, et peut-être que ta mère ne te l'avais pas dit, j'ai le sentiment que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est parti."

Chris resta silencieux pendant un moment puis releva les yeux vers Hermione.

-"Ça prend tout son sens, maintenant. Tu sais, ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il avait ses raisons, elle ne l'a jamais haï… mais moi oui, parce que j'ai vu à quel point il l'a blessée. Et même s'il envoyait des lettres, des cadeaux… je ne l'ai jamais aimé… je n'ai jamais compris…" Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle eut mal au cœur.

-"Chris, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait partir." Murmura-t-elle. Il se leva et alla vers elle. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis s'écarta.

-"Et je ne vais pas le laisser partir, Hermione. Je t'aime, je reviens bientôt." Dit-il. Elle le regarda.

-"Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Trouver Remus, j'ai besoin de lui parler." Il alla embrasser Lizzy sur le front. "Et cette fois, je ne vais pas la quitter, je le promets." Dit-il. Hermione le regarda partir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**.oOo.**


End file.
